


Lucky Day [Español]

by mariasyko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cazador Theo Raeken, Hombre lobo Liam Dunbar, M/M, UA
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasyko/pseuds/mariasyko
Summary: Entonces, eso acaba de suceder.Es su día de suerte y ahora tiene una daga plantada en sus entrañas. Esto es tan injusto, honestamente.Liam está muy decepcionado por el mundo. Ni siquiera puedes seguir a hermosos desconocidos en callejones oscuros y estrechos sin ser apuñalado hoy en día. Ridículo.Y como si tener la hoja de una daga en sus intestinos no fuera lo suficientemente doloroso, Theo ahora está tratando de girarlo mientras todavía sostiene el mango. Liam solo quería salvar a su perro y tener bebés con él y Theo está literalmente tratando de destriparlo. Eso es lo que obtienes por ser amable y servicial con las personas atractivas.—¿Sabes qué? ¡Es la tercera vez que me apuñalas! No vas a recuperar este cuchillo. Ahora es mío.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 9





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucky Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683497) by [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR). 



Liam abre los ojos en la luz del sol de la mañana y solo lo sabe: hoy es su día de suerte.

Es un sentimiento vago e indefinido, por supuesto, siendo un hombre lobo y no un mago, y su suerte podría venir de cualquier forma, un millón de dólares acreditados erróneamente en su cuenta bancaria, Sense8 renovada para una tercera temporada, una beca de lacrosse lanzada en su camino, Brett contrayendo una enfermedad sexual, Hayden proponiéndole matrimonio. Tal vez se convertirá en un verdadero alfa como Scott y será aún más poderoso que él. Las posibilidades son infinitas y, cuando sale de su habitación para ir a encontrarse con su novia, Liam está emocionado de ver cómo exactamente este día lo bendecirá.

Hayden rompió con él. A ella le gusta Brett ahora, aparentemente. Liam no lloró, no delante de ella de todos modos. Sale del baño con los ojos ni un poco rojos y Hayden se ha ido. Se fue sin decir adiós y ahora Liam tiene que pagar por su batido de vainilla, lo cual es ridículo porque se supone que no debes romper con el chico que solías llamar el amor de tu vida mientras bebes un batido de vainilla, especialmente si ni siquiera tienes la intención de pagarlo.

Para ser justos, tal vez ella sí pagó, pero la camarera le está mintiendo solo para que pague nuevamente y ella se quede con todo el dinero. Vio a Liam correr al baño llorando, sabe que no va a llamar a Hayden y preguntarle sobre el batido justo después de que lo haya dejado, eso sería vergonzoso. Él simplemente nunca lo sabrá.

Liam suspira, saliendo de la cafetería, negándose a sentirse triste.

Está pensando en todos los lugares en Beacon Hills lo suficientemente altos como para matarlo en el impacto si salta de él, pero aún así, no va a dejar que el horrible momento de Hayden arruine _su_ día. Hoy es el día, todavía lo es. El millón de dólares se acreditará en su cuenta en cualquier momento. Él ya puede sentir el poder de un verdadero alfa corriendo por sus venas. Es su día de suerte y todo esto fue solo una distracción. Los sentimientos indefinidos y vagos de Liam nunca le habían mentido antes, no está pasando ahora por primera vez.

Y no lo está.

El día de suerte de Liam de repente comienza a caminar hacia él desde el otro lado de la carretera en la forma caliente de un dios griego que viaja en el tiempo, con una chaqueta de cuero ajustada y unos jeans rotos blancos que muestran vistas de piel bronceada y dos ojos azules más grandes que el futuro de cualquiera.

A Liam siempre le gustaron las chaquetas de cuero y ahora está tan listo para abrazar toda la suerte.

También está listo para ver al chico caliente que pasa junto a él saludando a alguien más porque, está bien, sentimientos que nunca le han mentido antes y todo, pero también _realismo_.

Pero, de nuevo, ¿qué es el realismo en un día de suerte? Nada, como el chico guapo está demostrando en este momento hablando con él. Dios, su voz también es ardiente.

—Mira, lo siento, no me conoces, soy Theo, ¿podrías ayudarme? Mi perro se quedó atrapado allí y no sé cómo liberarlo, estoy desesperado, por favor.

Theo, ese es el nombre de la aparición, gesticula frenéticamente hacia un pequeño callejón al otro lado de la carretera y Liam al instante pone su sonrisa más tranquilizadora en sus labios, porque está a punto de impresionar a este tipo.

—Hola, Theo, encantado de conocerte. Soy Liam y hoy es mi día de suerte, puedo ayudarte con casi cualquier cosa, realmente.

Theo está demasiado ocupado corriendo hacia el callejón para prestarle la atención que merecerían sus brillantes sonrisas y palabras, pero a Liam no le molesta lo más mínimo: tendrá tiempo de sobra para disfrutar de la gratitud de Theo y sus ojos en él justo después de que heroicamente salve a su perro de lo que sea que le sucedió. También puede llamar a Deaton si el perro está herido, por lo que le mostrará a Theo cuántos amigos listos para ayudarlo tiene. Pensará que es tan popular, valiente y heroico. Liam solo espera que Theo esté de acuerdo con dejarlo decidir los nombres de los bebés porque le prometió a Mason que nombrará al menos uno por él.

—Está justo allí, ¿ves? —Theo señala los contenedores de basura que se desbordan al final del callejón y su corazón sigue haciendo cosas raras porque está claramente tan asustado y preocupado por su perro y Liam se siente un poco mal que él solo está ahí distrayéndose con pensamientos alegres de su futura vida juntos.

—¿Dónde? —pregunta tratando de concentrarse en otro latido del corazón o aullidos o cualquier ruido que pueda emitir un perro atrapado, pero no hay nada aparte de la lejana charla de la calle principal. Mierda, no está muerto, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se supone que debe impresionar a Theo si su perro acaba de morir antes de que pueda salvarlo heroicamente? Bueno, tal vez él pueda apoyarlo emocionalmente. Ser el hombro para llorar. Esto suena como un plan. Se va a limpiar las lágrimas con su pe-

—Aquí —Theo dice y luego lo apuñala en el estómago.

Entonces, eso acaba de suceder.

Es su día de suerte y ahora tiene una daga plantada en sus entrañas. Esto es tan injusto, honestamente.

Liam está muy decepcionado por el mundo. Ni siquiera puedes seguir a hermosos desconocidos en callejones oscuros y estrechos sin ser apuñalado hoy en día. Ridículo.

Y, como si tener la hoja de una daga en sus intestinos no fuera lo suficientemente doloroso, Theo ahora está tratando de girarlo mientras todavía sostiene el mango.

Liam solo quería salvar a su perro y tener bebés con él y Theo está literalmente tratando de _destriparlo_. Eso es lo que obtienes por ser amable y servicial con las personas atractivas.

Un gruñido bajo se eleva en su garganta mientras agarra la muñeca de Theo asegurándose de rasgar su costosa chaqueta de cuero con la punta de sus garras, solo para asegurarse de que sepa que eligió el ser sobrenatural equivocado para robar.

Él le enseña sus ojos y deja ver sus colmillos, esperando que la revelación se hunda antes de empujarlo con dureza. _Sí, los hombres lobo existen y acabas de apuñalar a uno en su día de suerte._ La espalda de Theo se golpea contra la pared opuesta del callejón y Liam baja la vista hacia la daga que aún cuelga de su estómago, recogiendo su astucia para sacarla mientras Theo hace del dos del miedo y huye.

Liam siempre confía demasiado en sus suposiciones personales de cómo se supone que van a suceder los eventos de la vida, razón por la cual al inhalar profundamente mirando toda la sangre que mancha su suéter, una mano bronceada aparece de la nada y saca la daga justo antes de apuntar a su cuello. Es solo gracias a sus reflejos rápidos que Liam puede levantar su brazo y dejar que la daga se hunda en su antebrazo izquierdo en lugar de su garganta y, cuando ser apuñalado en un lugar en lugar de otro es una razón de alegría tal vez, solo tal vez, no es tu día de suerte en absoluto.

Él ruge ruidosamente, dolido y enfurecido, y esta vez mira a Theo a los ojos y es cuando capta su total falta de sorpresa o miedo que hace clic: _cazador_.

Liam no ha visto ni peleado con uno en años y esa es la única razón por la que logró apuñalarlo dos veces. Pensó que estaba tratando con un humano normal e inconsciente, pero ahora que sabe que _él_ lo sabe, Liam va a patearle el trasero.

Theo lo apuñaló de nuevo.

Liam extrae la daga de su muslo con un rugido exasperado y luego golpea al otro en la cara, con fuerza, reuniendo toda la injusticia de la vida en su puño, Hayden y su maldito batido de vainilla, Brett y sus ocho cuadritos, personas calientes y sus perros imaginarios. Él espera que sea un golpe casi fatal, pero Theo ni siquiera se desmaya, lo cual es _tan_ grosero.

Él tiene al menos la decencia de parecer aturdido mientras trata de alcanzar lentamente la daga ensangrentada en la mano de Liam y, cuando Liam lo golpea nuevamente, simplemente cae en su trasero.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Es la tercera vez que me apuñalas! —Liam chasquea irritado, mirando al cazador derrotado a sus pies—. No vas a recuperar este cuchillo. Ahora es mío.

Él espera a que Theo- _¿ese es siquiera su verdadero nombre? ¿Realmente tiene un perro?_ \- proteste, pero ni siquiera lo está mirando, demasiado ocupado lentamente poniéndose de pie, tambaleándose. Su nariz y labios son un desastre sangriento y Liam se alegra de eso: la herida en su estómago está casi curada ahora, pero las otras dos todavía duelen como el infierno.

—Eres un cazador tan malo de todos modos, _mi perro se atascó_ , ¿qué tipo de excusa es esa? —Liam resopla, siguiendo cuidadosamente los movimientos de Theo. Jura que, si logra apuñalarlo de nuevo, se va a _comer_ su cabeza—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Atascado dónde, en qué, dónde podría tu perro quedar atrapado en un callejón vacío?

Theo se encoge de hombros, presunción y sarcasmo saliendo de él en oleadas.

—Oh, no sé, dime tú, ya que caíste.

Liam odia a este chico.

—No caí _en absoluto_ —él responde, porque solo un idiota caería y él _realmente_ no es idiota—. Solo te seguí porque eras caliente y pensé que era mi día de suerte.

Para ser justos, él todavía es caliente. Es por eso que Liam todavía no ha arañado sus ojos. Es tan injusto, honestamente, cuán fácil puede ser la vida para las personas calientes: andas apuñalando a hombres lobo y ni siquiera se sienten cómodos desfigurando tu rostro, solo porque es _bonito_. Este es un trato preferencial en su máxima expresión y Liam se desprecia por ello, pero desprecia aún más a Theo por causarle parcialidad.

Tendrá que ir y ser súper amable con el próximo cazador feo que conozca solo para sentirse imparcial nuevamente.

—¿Entonces? —Theo murmura casi aburrido, como si Liam fuera quien pidió que se realizara este encuentro.

—¿Y qué? —lo fulmina con la mirada, asegurándose de que sus ojos dorados mantengan su espalda bien pegada a la pared. No puede simplemente alejarse después de esto. Pagará por todo, incluso por Hayden y la camarera ladrona. Liam hará que Theo pague todos los batidos de vainilla del mundo.

Theo resopla.

—Oh, no sé, ¿cómo disfrutas pasar tu tiempo libre?

—Bueno, antes que nada no recibiendo una puñalada.

—¿De verdad? No reconocerías el sarcasmo incluso si te apuñalo con él —Liam va a golpear esa mirada molesta de su cara. De todo las veces que alguien trató de matarlo, y esas son más de con lo que se siente cómodo, esta es la primera vez que sintió que ser apuñalado es un favor que se le ha hecho, como si debería agradecerle a Theo por regalarle su tiempo. Liam no va a agradecerle a este tipo porque encontró un minuto en su vida ocupada para apuñalarlo, de ninguna manera. Quién sabe lo que hace cuando no está apuñalando a la gente, de todos modos, probablemente nada importante. Solo se para allí frente al espejo peinándose y por el estilo, apuesta.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con mi cuchillo?

Es justo ahora que Liam recuerda que todavía sostiene el cuchillo, todavía tibio por su sangre fresca.

La forma en que lo mira con sorpresa debe ser evidente, porque las cejas de Theo de repente están haciendo cosas raras y hay una sonrisa imperceptible en sus labios ensangrentados, como ahora él tiene el control. No es así. Liam necesita ponerlo en su lugar ahora mismo.

—Escucha, gigante y caliente bolsa de mentiras, si me apuñalas con sarcasmo, probablemente ni lo notaría, ya que tu puntería es tan mala. _Tan_ mala, amigo. Tres veces y ni siquiera un órgano vital, ¿qué te enseñan en la escuela de cazadores? ¿A apuñalar Barbies? —Liam resopla, insultado. ¿Así es como entrenan a las personas que algún día podrían matarlo a él y a sus amigos? Sin respeto, de verdad—. Ni siquiera tienen genitales, y mucho menos órganos vitales".

Theo solo parpadea y no responde porque, ¿qué posiblemente podría decir? Liam siempre ha sido un profesional en disgustar a las personas y las muñecas.

—En segundo lugar —continúa Liam, justo ahora dándose cuenta de que en realidad nunca dijo _en primer lugar_ , lo que ahora podría arruinarlo todo. Si Theo intenta señalar eso, Liam lo va a noquear, eso es lo que hará. Simplemente no tendrá otra opción, le está yendo demasiado bien como para perder así—. En segundo lugar, ¿qué crees que voy a hacer con un cuchillo? ¡Cortar cosas! Eso es lo que hacen los cuchillos. Cortaré todo tipo de cosas. Filetes, pan, cintas ceremoniales...

—Vas a cortar tu pan con mi daga —repite Theo, voz en blanco.

—Voy a cortar lo que quiera con _mi_ daga, ¿está bien? —Liam presiona tanto en el _mi_ que literalmente escupe, lo cual es asqueroso y vergonzoso porque se supone que no debes escupir con labiales—. Ahí está mi sangre, mira, eso claramente lo hace mío.

Theo mira el cuchillo y luego sacude la cabeza.

—Así no es como funciona. Y repito, ¿ _y_? —ahora suena sinceramente frustrado y Liam no puede creer lo que escucha. _Cazadores estos días_.

—¿Y _qué_? —él gruñe, mostrándole que puede estar tan frustrado.

—Por el amor de todo, ¿me vas a matar? —Theo exclama luciendo súper molesto, como si hubiera esperado en la cola a que Liam lo matara todo el día y ahora es una de esas abuelas contenciosas en la oficina de correos. Puede hacer la cara exasperada todo lo que quiera, Liam no lo va a dejar superar a nadie más.

—Por supuesto que te voy a matar —él resopla, cruzando los brazos y casi apuñalándose en el proceso.

Theo da un paso adelante y Liam mantiene sus brazos cruzados aún más fuerte, una mirada desafiante en sus ojos, porque no necesita tener sus brazos para bloquear cualquier movimiento que Theo pueda estar planeando. Él solo lo matará de cabeza si intenta algo.

Theo está sonriendo ahora, todo presumido de nuevo.

—¿Oh, sí?

—Sí

Quizás pueda morderle la nariz. Luego verá cómo se las arreglará para lucir todo caliente sin una maldita nariz.

Theo se encoge de hombros.

—No lo creo por un momento.

Oh, ¿ahora es Liam el mentiroso? Pero no es él quien inventó un perro, ¿no es así? Quién hace eso de todos modos, eso es _tan_ malvado, no inventas perros, los encuentras y los amas y los proteges, pero nunca los inventas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me preguntaste?

Theo también se cruza de brazos, todavía parece que él es quien tiene la ventaja. Eso es lo que Liam va a comer, su mano derecha. Eso es más higiénico que la nariz.

—Para burlarme de ti porque tu regla de "no matar" de tu manada es estúpida.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —Liam lo niega instantáneamente. Entonces él conoce su manada, no solo tropezó casualmente con él. Esto es muy frustrante, Liam pone mucho trabajo duro en sus redes sociales, siguiendo los consejos de Mason y todo para verse bien en línea y la gente simplemente lo acecha para que puedan atacarlo en callejones oscuros. No es gratificante en absoluto—. Voy a matarte, amigo.

—Claro, totalmente me vas a matar, estoy temblando —dice Theo particularmente no impresionado—. ¿Qué estás esperando, de nuevo?

—Los súper villanos siempre esperan —Liam sonríe con confianza. Se pregunta si también debería ir por la risa malvada, pero no quiere exagerar.

Mientras tanto, Theo de repente parece victorioso. Qué bicho raro.

—¡Ah! Así que admites que ustedes son los malos, con todos sus ataques de _leones de montaña_ y esas cosas.

Sí, algunos de su especie son asesinos salvajes, ¿y qué? Liam no ve a los extraterrestres eliminando a toda la raza humana con esta excusa, a pesar de que probablemente podrían hacerlo de manera más eficiente y limpia. Los cazadores solo tienen que aprender de los extraterrestres.

—¡Me has apuñalado sin razón! —Liam nunca se cansará de señalar esto— ¡Soy el buen tipo aquí!

Theo sonríe.

—¿Creías que eras un súper villano?

—Los súper villanos son incomprendidos y complicados —¿Acaso este tipo no ve televisión? ¿Por qué Liam siquiera necesita explicarle estas cosas? —. Ustedes, los cazadores, por otro lado, son solo villanos regulares, todos malos y nada súper. Todos ustedes solo quieren una excusa para matar algo más grande que un animal. Y nunca ataqué a nadie por cierto, así que puedes empujar tus ataques de leones de montaña justo por tu-

—Por ahora.

Liam parpadea.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca atacaste a nadie _por ahora_ —Theo señala y Liam pone los ojos en blanco, inmediatamente viendo a dónde va esto. Tan molesto. Sí, hablemos de lo peligroso que es porque _tal vez_ en algún momento de su vida podría atacar a alguien, mientras que el tipo que literalmente lo apuñaló justo después de presentarse está parado allí juzgando, como si fuera una persona civil y equilibrada—. Espera hasta la próxima luna llena, o la siguiente, o la siguiente. No pareces muy controlado.

—Tengo el control total —Liam gruñe con los dientes apretados. Él de verdad quiere morderle la nariz—. Todavía tienes la cabeza, ¿no? Y tengo un mantra para cuando estoy perdiendo-

—No me importa, sigues siendo peligroso y todavía te voy a matar —Theo lo corta, frío. Su corazón ni siquiera tartamudea, porque es delirante así como así.

Liam resopla, incrédulo.

—Por favor, ni siquiera sabes cómo usar una daga. No podrías matarme incluso si ya estuviera muerto.

Theo se encoge de hombros, una sonrisa condescendiente desagradable en sus labios. Liam nunca quiso golpear a alguien tanto en su vida.

—Lo que tú digas, lobito, mi punto es: si no me matas ahora mismo, lo que no harás porque eres el beta de Scott McCall, eventualmente recuperaré mi daga y la plantaré bien entre tus oj-

Liam lo golpea con la cabeza y esta vez Theo tiene la decencia de hacer lo educado y desmayarse.


	2. Capítulo 2

— _¡Hola, Scott! Soy Liam, sí, hola, no, no te preocupes, no necesito nada, todo está bien, claro. Estamos genial. Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas en la universidad? Bien, bien. Escucha, hipotéticamente hablando, si tuviera un cazador inconsciente que quiere matarme en mi sótano, ¿qué debo hacer con él? No, no, dije hipotéticamente, solo estoy escribiendo notas y pautas para posibles escenarios, en realidad no tengo... oh, está bien, ya veo. Entonces te llamaré solo para escenarios reales, seguro. Entonces no debería matarlo, ¿verdad? ¿Hipotéticamente? ¿Incluso si es un idiota y me apuñaló tres vec- no, no, todavía es hipotético, solo imaginé un escenario muy detallado. Todo en mi cabeza, sí. De acuerdo. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por qué hacer en caso de que las cosas sucedan, verdad? Solo esperaré a que realmente sucedan y reaccione estando completamente sin preparación, como siempre lo hacemos, porque eso funcionó muy bien en el pasado. No, no estoy enojado. Bien, claro, ve, haz lo tuyo. Sí, sí, no totalmente enojado, lo prometo. De todos modos, es mejor así, cuanto antes sepas quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos, mejor. Bien, te llamo más tarde. Adiós, Scott._

Eso fue tan inútil. Liam se convertirá en omega algún día y al diablo con toda la mierda acerca de que los lobos solitarios no lo logran, ¿qué sentido tiene un alfa si le importa más su propia educación que ayudar a su primer beta mordido con cazadores hipotéticos que en realidad son totalmente reales y están atados a una silla frente a él en este momento? Han pasado veinte minutos y el imbécil todavía está durmiendo, es tan dramático. Liam fue apuñalado y ni siquiera pensó en tomar una siesta. También hay un gran bulto que se hincha en la frente de Theo ahora, con el único propósito de tratar de hacer que Liam se sienta culpable, un propósito que ya falló ya que Liam solo desea que siga creciendo y creciendo hasta que el cuello de Theo se rompa bajo el peso de él. . Eso le serviría bien. No puedes apuñalar a las personas con el cuello roto, ¿o sí?

—Despierta —ordena, mirando a los párpados bajos de Theo.

Él no lo hace. Liam se enfoca en su respiración, que suena bien, al igual que su corazón, y procede a mirarlo con odio de nuevo. Está siendo tan dramático, a Liam no le sorprendería si estuviera esperando que su verdadero amor lo devolviera a la vida con un beso, apuesta que es extra así. Pero puede esperar para siempre, nadie lo va a besar mientras esté atado en su sótano. 

Liam sigue fulminándolo, porque quiere que su mirada sea lo primero que vea Theo cuando finalmente deje de reaccionar exageradamente, pero su teléfono vibrando en su bolsillo lo interrumpe y lo sobresalta.

Él también mira su teléfono con odio antes de ver quién es. Oh, sí, olvidó que le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Mason antes, justo antes de arrastrar el cuerpo de Theo a casa. Por cierto, la señora Jenkins lo vio por completo, pero ni siquiera parpadeó, lo que ofendió mucho a Liam porque, qué demonios, ¿tiene una opinión tan baja de él que _espera_ que secuestre a personas? Robins también lo vio, para ser justo, pero no cuenta porque Liam siempre le corta el césped gratis, así que podría asesinar a toda una familia frente a él y seguir siendo "el niño agradable".

 **Recibido:** _Liam, ¿recuerdas cuando le aseguraste a Scott que ibas a ocuparte de todo y ser el responsable en su ausencia?... ¿Cómo encaja en eso la imagen que me acabas de enviar contigo sosteniendo una daga sobre un hombre muerto en un callejón oscuro?_

Liam resopla. ¿Qué pasa con que todos sean tan dramáticos hoy?

Es hora de tomar otro selfie.

Sostiene su teléfono frente a él y se inclina un poco, para incluir a Theo atado a la silla en la toma, luego sonríe a la cámara, porque siempre sale terrible en las fotos cuando no lo hace.

Escribe _"Está vivo_ " y le envía la foto a Mason.

 **Recibido:** _Por favor, dime que le gusta rudo y que no secuestraste a ese tipo súper caliente._

Liam pone los ojos en blanco, porque, por supuesto, Mason diría algo sobre que Theo está caliente de inmediato. Realmente no puede culparlo ya que a Mason siempre le gustaron los ojos bonitos y los ojos de Theo son lo más hermoso que Liam haya visto en su vida, todos grandes y azules y confundidos mientras lo miran a través de la pantalla de su teléfono. Liam se congela, mirando la foto que le envió a Mason, donde los ojos de Theo están tan inequívocamente abiertos.

—¿Acabas de tomarte un selfie conmigo?

Y aquí está, por supuesto. Liam lo fulminó con la mirada durante los últimos veinte minutos y Theo decidió despertarse en los cinco segundos en que no debía hacerlo. Qué broma.

Liam mira de nuevo a Theo con repulsión por si acaso, tratando de llegar a una explicación plausible de por qué no fue un selfie el que acaba de tomar. Afortunadamente, Theo de repente baja los ojos sobre sus muñecas y precisamente sobre la cuerda atada a su alrededor y se distrae.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmura, fallando en levantar los brazos de los reposabrazos de la silla. Frunce el ceño, mirando a Liam—. ¿Estoy bajo secuestro?

Liam asiente.

—Totalmente lo estás.

—De verdad. Me secuestraste —dice él y Liam está bastante seguro de que no debes sonar tan escéptico sobre las habilidades de secuestro de tu interlocutor cuando estás literalmente atado a una silla en su sótano. Este es un secuestro de nivel profesional justo allí y Liam lo hizo todo por su cuenta y sin premeditación. Podría secuestrar al papa si realmente se comprometiera a hacerlo.

—En defensa propia —él especifica de todos modos, porque todavía es el buen tipo aquí, solo secuestra a personas calientes que apuñalan y eso es todo. El papa puede dar un suspiro de alivio.

—El secuestro en defensa propia no es una cosa —señala Theo, porque es pedante justo así.

Liam sonríe.

—Dile eso a la silla a la que estás atado.

Toma eso, gilipollas.

Theo ni siquiera parpadea.

—No le voy a hablar a una silla.

—Así que no puedes hablar con una silla, pero se supone que debo salvar a un perro que ni siquiera existe, qué conveniente —resopla y Theo huele confundido por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Lo que sea, así que me secuestraste, bien. ¿Ahora qué? —levanta las cejas expectante, como si Liam lo invitó a una fiesta y espera ser entretenido. Liam está seguro de que no es así como funcionan los secuestros—. ¿Siquiera tienes un plan o...?

—Tengo un plan —Liam miente de inmediato porque le encantaría tener un plan.

Luego, mientras mira a Theo mirándolo, instantáneamente tiene un flashback de esa película de terror con el chico secuestrando a gente sexy y cortándoles la cara para usarlas como máscaras. Liam ya tiene una cara y no se sentiría cómodo usando la de Theo, pero el flashback fue inquietantemente vívido.

—Estoy esperando —Theo sigue mirando, aburrido de nuevo, y Liam no va a usar su rostro, nunca. Odiaría andar todo el tiempo luciendo como un gilipollas petulante.

—No voy a decirte a _ti_ el plan, gilipollas —él resopla—. Intentaste matarme.

—Lo logré —Theo se encoge de hombros y su corazón no pierde el ritmo mientras habla.

Liam frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

— _Sí_ te maté —dice, firme, y, una vez más, su corazón confirma que está diciendo la verdad. Él lo mató. Theo lo mató y esto significa que Liam está muerto, porque eso es lo que sucede cuando la gente te mata, mueres. _Mierda._ Él está muerto. Murió y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, justo como siempre sucede en esas películas dramáticas. Era su día de suerte y murió. Su vida apestaba y entonces el día que murió fue su día de suerte, eso fue lo que sucedió. Liam está tan enojado ahora. Mason siempre encuentra dinero en el suelo en sus días de suerte y eso es lo que Liam encuentra, la muerte. A la mierda esto. Y, como si estar muerto no fuera suficiente, el imbécil que lo mató sigue hablando—. Mira, todavía no te has curado por completo debido al tipo particular de wolfsbane con el que estaba impregnado mi cuchillo.

Liam levanta su camisa lo suficiente para revelar el corte aún visible en su estómago. Apenas está abierto, casi solo un rasguño, pero está allí y no debería, porque ya han pasado veinte minutos.

—Es raro, al principio no lo notas porque los efectos son mucho más lentos, pero igualmente mortales —Theo continúa, voz alegre, mientras Liam sigue mirando horrorizado su herida—. Ahora, ¿puedes liberarme para que no me quede atrapado aquí con tu cuerpo?

Liam jadea en shock antes de derramar su indignación sobre Theo.

—¡Dios mío, gilipollas, me envenenaste! No puedo creer- ¡ _Wolfsbane_! ¡Eso es trampa, maldito cobarde!

—No es hacer trampa, es ser inteligente. Tú y tus amigos son los que hacen trampa, con la súper fuerza y las garras y... ¿te estás desmayando?

Liam siente que se está desmayando.

—No lo estoy —miente mientras su vista se opaca y de repente se da cuenta de que algo anda mal en su cuerpo—. Me siento muy bien. Es solo sugestión. Estaba bien antes de que dijeras que usaste wolfsbane. Se llama sugestión.

—Se llama wolfsbane, una raíz de plantas muy específica mortal para su especie —Theo replica y Liam gruñe.

—¡Cállate, gilipollas! ¡Voy a usar tu cara como una máscara de carnaval! —Theo parece más confundido que intimidado, pero Liam no tiene tiempo para eso. Necesita sacar el veneno de su sistema de inmediato—. Deja de distraerme, ¿cómo me deshago de él? ¿Lo quemo? Lo quemo, sí, lo voy a quemar. Espera aquí, voy a prenderle fuego a tu cabello después de que termine.

Liam ha sido apuñalado tres veces seguidas y de alguna manera ese todavía no fue el momento más doloroso de su día, porque literalmente acaba de quemar sus heridas con un encendedor. Podría haber ido con Deaton, quien probablemente posee un lanzallamas, pero no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Theo allí solo sin guardias, al igual que no le gustaba la idea de tener que explicarle a Deaton qué sucedió exactamente y haciendo que Scott lo llamara todo preocupado cinco minutos después. No le gustaba la idea de que se usara un lanzallamas también, para ser justo.

Está mirando tanto a Theo en este momento que espera que se disuelva bajo sus ojos ardientes, pero él solo le devuelve la mirada, casi relajado.

—Te faltó uno —dice después de un rato y Liam frunce el ceño. ¿A qué está jugando ahora?

—¿Qué?

—El pequeño rasguño en tu antebrazo izquierdo —Theo asiente con la cabeza—. También está infectado.

Liam baja los ojos e inmediatamente lo ve. No duele y apenas es visible, pero todavía no está sanando.

—Oh. Sí. Gracias, supongo.

Él también se encarga de eso mientras Theo se encoge de hombros sin interés.

—Solo te dije para que no incendies mi cabello.

Liam resopla.

—En realidad no iba a prenderle fuego a tu cabello, idiota, me gusta tu pelo —admite, porque el dolor lo está haciendo honesto.

Theo sonríe.

—Gracias, a mí también me gusta.

Liam sonríe, complacido.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? Estamos hablando de _mi_ cabello.

Liam frunce el ceño, indignación llenando sus venas.

—Espera, ¿qué? Pensé que me estabas halagando de vuelta. Eres un imbécil, amigo.

—Yo no halagaría tu cabello, tu cabello es ridículo —Theo dice y _quiere_ que Liam le prenda fuego, no hay otra explicación. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo tomará convertirlo en cenizas usando solo un encendedor—. Parece que algo explotó en tu cabeza.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Veamos cómo se ve tu cabello después de haber sido apuñalado varias veces.

—No puedes culpar a todo lo malo de tu vida en el hecho de que te apuñalé —Theo pone los ojos en blanco porque _buu-hu_ , lo difícil que debe ser su vida, con su cabello perfecto y su estómago perfectamente nunca apuñalado—. No apuñalé tu cabello y no apuñalé a tu barbero. No apuñalé tus notas, no-

—Mis notas están bien —Liam gruñe, porque las matemáticas no son realmente importantes de todos modos.

—No apuñalé tu escoba, pero todavía respiramos más polvo que oxígeno aquí abajo, ¿verdad? Yo no-

—Bueno, jódete —dice Liam con agresividad. Esto es ridículo. No puede controlar lo que hace su cabello en su tiempo libre en su cabeza y no tiene que justificarse con este tipo que probablemente hizo un pacto con el diablo para verse tan ordenado y perfecto—. Tu cabello no es tan genial de todos modos.

Se encoge de hombros burlonamente y se acerca a su prisionero. El Liam bueno ha terminado su curso. Ha llegado el momento de la venganza.

—Especialmente —agrega lentamente, justo antes de que sus manos corran hacia la cabeza de Theo, mortales. Se retuerce y trata de escapar, produciendo sonidos divertidos que van de enojado a rogando, pero Liam es despiadado y sigue revolviendo su cabello hasta que también parece que algo explotó en su cabeza—. _Ahora_.

Liam concluye satisfecho, llevando las manos a los costados y admirando su trabajo.

Theo le arroja dagas de los ojos, pero la satisfacción de Liam comienza a resquebrajarse pronto: ¿por qué se ve aún más caliente ahora, con su cabello desordenado y suave como si acabara de despertar después de una dura noche de sexo? Esto es _tan_ injusto.

Se aclara la voz, se da la vuelta y camina hacia una estantería en la esquina, porque de repente es vital invertir la posición de dos libros culinarios. Sí, de esta forma es mucho mejor. Qué bien que estuviera allí para salvar el día.

—Entonces, ¿qué halagarías? —pregunta Liam encogiéndose de hombros y mirando sin interés mientras se vuelve hacia Theo, quien parece muy confundido acerca de su pregunta. Liam resopla, impaciente. Este tipo es tan lento, dios—. Dijiste que no felicitarías mi cabello, entonces, ¿qué felicitarías?

—Bueno, _el mío_ —la cara de Theo en silencio agrega "obviamente" y Liam en silencio lo quiere muerto.

—Oh, Dios mío, no, me refiero a _mí_.

Theo parpadea, asombrado.

—Oh. Bueno, eres difícil de matar —dice después de un rato y Liam lo piensa. Podría considerarse como un cumplido, considera. Definitivamente es una cualidad y es definitivamente mejor que ser un asesinato fácil, especialmente cuando la gente trata de matarte diariamente.

—Gracias —asiente, discretamente satisfecho.

—De nada —Theo responde muy cortésmente y luego la sala se queda en silencio porque Liam todavía no ha decidido qué se supone que debe hacer ahora o cómo incluso convertir la cara de una persona en una máscara. ¿Necesita agregarle cordones o puede pegarla sola en sí mismo? Theo todavía lo mira pensativo, y Liam espera que no esté pensando lo que _él_ está pensando. Nadie le va a robar la cara—. Además, tus ojos son un poco bonitos. ¿Puedes desatarme ahora?

Liam jadea, desconcertado, instantáneamente esperando poder tener un espejo frente a él en este momento para revisar sus ojos y verlos en esta nueva luz de _un poco bonitos_ , investigando qué los hace así. ¿Es el color? ¿Theo tiene algo por los ojos celestes? ¿O son las pestañas? ¿Tiene pestañas bonitas? ¿Cómo se ven las pestañas bonitas? Liam no tiene idea.

Theo lo mira expectante y Liam cruza a la defensiva los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No te voy a liberar solo porque dijiste que mis ojos son bonitos.

—No —Theo acepta inesperadamente—. Me vas a liberar porque no me vas a matar y mantener un prisionero es demasiado trabajo.

Él tiene un punto, Liam tiene que admitirlo. Ni siquiera pudo mantener esos cactus que Mason le regaló el año pasado porque se suponía que debía hacer _tantas_ cosas para no matarlos, aparentemente. No quiere pasar el tiempo regando a Theo y moviendo su silla frente a la ventana para poder obtener toda la luz solar que necesita para crecer. Sin mencionar cuánto se asustarán sus padres si bajan al sótano para lavar la ropa y encuentran a un tipo atado a una silla. Siempre reaccionan de forma exagerada.

—Corey tiene un lado oscuro —Liam recuerda de repente: no le gusta el chocolate con leche o los bocadillos azucarados, por lo que debe ser malvado, sin importar lo que Mason diga para defenderlo—. Creo que disfrutaría tener un prisionero para torturar. Solo te daré a él.

—Tengo clase mañana, vamos —Theo suspira pesadamente, tirando de sus cuerdas.

Liam lo mira sorprendido.

—¿Tienes clase? Acabas de intentar matarme y tú... ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciocho. ¿Cuantos años tienes tú?

—Diecisiete —Liam está muy confundido. ¿No pueden al menos dejarlos terminar la escuela antes de enviarlos tras él? ¿Tendrá que cuidar su espalda de infantes también pronto? Bueno, él ya lo hace para ser honesto. Los bebés son peligrosos, siempre están llenos de popó o vómito listos para ser liberados en cualquier momento—. ¿Por qué intentaste matarme?

—Porque eres un hombre lobo —Theo responde simplemente—. Y yo soy un cazador.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Si no recuerdas cuándo fuiste mordido, ese es tu problema-

—No, ¿desde cuándo eres un cazador?

—Años —dice Theo presumido y Liam ni siquiera necesita escuchar sus latidos para saber que esto es una mentira. Sus ojos deben ser lo suficientemente elocuentes porque agrega rápidamente—. Dos meses.

—¿Y cuántos hombres lobo has matado? —pregunta escéptico. Ni siquiera es un alfa y Theo terminó atado en su sótano después de que trató de matarlo, Liam no puede imaginar que realmente haya logrado matar a muchos hombres lobo.

—Quince —Theo sonríe con orgullo mientras su corazón pierde tantos latidos que bien podría estar muerto en este momento.

—Es una mentira, puedo escucharlo —Liam le recuerda. ¿No les enseñan nada a los nuevos cazadores en estos días? Esto es ridículo, no debería tener que soportar tanta incompetencia. Él va a escribir una queja a la Organización Nacional de Cazadores más tarde. Necesitan hacer una selección de sus aspirantes a cazadores o algo así, esto es una pérdida de tiempo para todos los involucrados—. Entonces, ¿cuántos?

Theo suspira, irritado.

—Bien, ninguno.

—Es impactante, quiero decir, eres tan bueno en esto —Liam lleva su mano sobre su corazón, fingiendo sorpresa.

Theo resopla, molesto.

—Fuiste mi primera misión, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, así que en mi día de suerte soy la primera víctima designada de alguien, eso es genial —Liam murmura y Theo frunce el ceño.

—¿Hoy es tu día de suerte?

—De hecho, sí —confirma Liam.

Theo parece perplejo.

—Te apuñalé tres veces y todavía es tu día de suerte, eso es lo que estás diciendo.

—Sí —Liam asiente, porque puede repetirlo con su tono de juicio todo lo que quiera, los hechos no cambian y los hechos dicen que sus sentimientos matutinos nunca están mal, excepto esa vez con el wendigo o esa otra vez con el omega. O la vez...

—Entonces, ¿qué sucedió que hizo que hoy sea tan afortunado que aún lo es incluso después de que casi te maten? Theo interrumpe sus pensamientos, realmente interesado. Pero parecía realmente interesado en tener un perro también y adivina qué.

—Casi muerto en tus sueños —señala, porque está vivo y bien, muchas gracias—. Y no es lo que sucedió, es lo que está _por_ suceder.

—¿Qué está por suceder? —pregunta Theo confundido.

—No lo sé —Liam admite de inmediato, porque no tiene idea—. Pero algo grandioso. Porque es mi día de suerte.

Theo frunce el ceño.

—No entiendo.

Liam se encoge de hombros.

—Eso hace uno de ustedes.

—¿Qué?

—Porque _yo_ lo entiendo.

Theo lo mira fijamente y Liam mantiene su mirada, levantando la barbilla y ocultando muy bien el hecho de que él tampoco entiende. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Los ojos de Theo son realmente azules o verdes? Se ven verdes ahora. Esto es sospechoso

—Solo desatame, vamos —Theo suspira, de repente hablando con una voz profunda, sabia y madura, como si Liam fuera un niño que lo secuestró por diversión—. No te mataré en tu día de suerte, lo prometo. No te habría apuñalado si me lo hubieras dicho.

—En realidad te lo dije, sabes —Liam señala, amargado—. Es literalmente lo primero que te dije, _soy Liam y este es mi día de suerte_ , y de todos modos procediste a apuñalarme.

—Sí, porque no sabía que te ofendías tan fácilmente, los demás dijeron que ustedes normalmente nos arrojan y luego se van si nos derrotan, nadie habló de secuestro —oh, aquí está de nuevo, la voz de la polémica anciana en la oficina de correos.

—Sí, bueno, lamento que mi reacción al ser apuñalado te decepcione, pero te han mentido —¿cómo se siente, mh? No bien, ¿verdad? Liam estaba tan listo para salvar y acariciar a ese perro—. En realidad secuestramos y torturamos a personas todo el tiempo. _Todo el tiempo_.

Theo resopla escéptico.

—Oh, en serio.

—De verdad. Me despierto y ni siquiera tengo tiempo para desayunar porque ya llego tarde a mi horario de secuestro.

—¿Dónde están tus instrumentos de tortura, entonces? —pregunta Theo y Liam mira a su alrededor, nervioso. ¿Dónde están sus instrumentos de tortura?

—Ese es uno —eventualmente dice, señalando una lámpara al otro lado del sótano.

—Esa es una lámpara —Theo observa, porque así es como fue capaz de apuñalarlo, no se le escapa nada.

—Eso es lo que todos dicen justo antes de que empiecen a gritar —Liam responde impasible, antes de tener una idea brillante y mostrar teatralmente sus garras.

—Y este es otro —murmura amenazante, mirando sus afiladas garras y moviéndolas lentamente. Maldición, era tan perfecto e intimidante. Ojalá hubiera pensado en hacerlo _antes_ de señalar la estúpida lámpara.

Theo ni siquiera se inmuta.

—Sí, no, tengo curiosidad por la lámpara, ¿puedo ser torturado con eso?

—No eliges con qué ser torturado, ¿de acuerdo? No es un juego —gruñe Liam frustrado. ¿Por qué pensó siquiera en la lámpara mientras tenía colmillos y garras de todos modos? Lo arruinó todo. Theo nunca lo tomará en serio ahora.

—Lo dices solo porque no sabes cómo infligirme dolor con una lámpara —Theo sonríe y la mente de Liam se inunda de inmediato con imágenes vívidas de él causándole mucho dolor a Theo con la lámpara de su madre—. Y no puedes golpearme con eso, porque la romperías y probaría que nunca la usaste para torturar a alguien antes.

Joder con esto, ¿qué es él, un lector de mentes?

—Te vas a arrepentir de haber pedido la lámpara —Liam gruñe, indignado. Theo cree que está siendo tan inteligente en este momento, pero le mostrará. Él puede convertir cualquier cosa en un instrumento de tortura si lo desea—. Sólo espera y mira. Voy a torturarte muchísimo.

Camina enojadamente con fuertes pasos hacia la lámpara y la agarra con la mano izquierda, levantándola y llevándola en frente de Theo, quien mira expectante. Luego, tan pronto como baja la guardia al parpadear, Liam se la pone en el pie, descargando su peso principalmente en su zapato y manteniéndola en equilibrio con solo un dedo.

Theo mira su pie y luego a Liam.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Oh, ¿duele? —Liam se burla de él, triunfante—. ¿Te está aplastando? Bueno, lo siento, pero-

—Es una lámpara de plástico, Liam. Ni siquiera es pesada.

Liam parpadea, porque ese es su nombre en los labios de Theo. Tan raro. ¿Suena siempre así? Él no lo cree.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, acosador?

Theo entrecierra las cejas.

—¿Porque es lo primero que me dijiste? ¿ _Soy Liam y este es mi día de suerte_?

—Oh, cierto —Liam concede. Él siempre tiene una respuesta para todo, ¿no? Pero Liam se lo mostrará. Basta de hablar—. Bueno, entonces está bien. Tú querías esto. Lo haremos de verdad ahora.

Vuelve a colocar la base de la lámpara en el suelo y se asegura de que el enchufe esté conectado al toma, lo que no es así, así que lo hace.

Theo lo mira confundido.

—¿Qué estás-

—Mantén tus ruegos para ti, no pararé —Liam lo ignora, apuntando la lámpara directamente hacia su cara y colocando su índice en el interruptor—. Tú lo pediste.

Es un pequeño clic y luego la luz se enciende. Theo cierra un poco los ojos, claramente abrumado por la luz apuntada a sus ojos.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta después de un rato, sin sonar en agonía en absoluto.

Eso es casi todo.

—Sigue hablando y voy a seleccionar la intensidad máxima —le advierte Liam, su dedo peligrosamente cerca del botón.

—¡Y deja de reír! —él gruñe irritado, porque ¿qué pasa con las risas? No se supone que eso suceda cuando torturas a alguien.

—Sí, bueno, ¡deja de amenazarme con una lámpara, entonces! —protesta Theo mientras sigue riéndose como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo y no una guerra. ¡Están en _guerra,_ por el amor de dios, y él es su prisionero de guerra!

—Bien —Liam suspira, apagando la lámpara, porque ni siquiera la tortura se toma en serio en estos días, aparentemente. A lo que ha llegado el mundo—. La próxima vez no juegues con fuego si no puedes soportar una lámpara.

Theo niega con la cabeza, riéndose un poco más y le da a Liam una mirada extraña, como si acabara de verlo por primera vez. Qué bicho raro.

—¿Puedes pedir pizza?

Liam está ocupado mirando a Theo y tratando de encontrar una solución a él estando allí cuando el otro lo distrae de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—Si vas a obligarme a quedarme a cenar, ¿al menos puedes pedir pizza? Me gustaría una —explica Theo simplemente, como si fuera algo normal, apuñalar a la gente y luego pedirles que te inviten a cenar. Este tipo no tiene modales, de verdad.

—¿Cuándo exactamente te invité a cenar?

—Cuando me ataste a una silla en tu casa. Ahora alimenta a tu invitado, por favor.

—No eres mi invitado, me apuñala-

—Oh, dios, estuve ahí, lo sé —Theo pone los ojos en blanco, exasperado—. Deja de repetirlo, parece que nunca fuiste apuñalado antes.

—Para tu información, no lo fui —murmura Liam ofendido, porque ¿qué tiene, la cara de un luchador de pandillas bebé o algo así?—. No tres veces seguidas, de todos modos.

—Bueno, entonces fue una experiencia nueva para ti —Theo se encoge de hombros, sin mostrar ningún tipo de remordimiento—. Las nuevas experiencias son algo bueno, por eso fue tu día de suerte. Por cierto, tomaré una pizza de pepperoni.

—Sí, por supuesto que tomarás pizza de pepperoni, ¿por qué no lo harías? —Liam resopla—. Eres tan banal y predecible.

—¿Así es como predijiste tan bien mi cuchillo en tu estómago?

—Cállate o te daré de comer pizza con piña.

Theo tiene la decencia de tomar al menos esa amenaza en serio y finalmente se calla. Por dos segundos

—Una gaseosa dietética también, gracias.

—Ninguna gaseosa dietética entra en mi casa —Liam lo deja claro porque hay un límite para todo—. Tomarás una ensalada si quieres estar saludable y así. ¿Quieres una ensalada en tu pizza?

Theo frunce el ceño.

—No.

—Entonces cállate —dice Liam con agresividad y camina hacia la puerta. Se detiene con la mano en el mango, vacilante—. ¿Vas a intentar escapar mientras hablo con el repartidor de pizza?

Se centra en los latidos del corazón de Theo, pero él solo se encoge de hombros.

—Probablemente. Pero no pedí pizza para eso, simplemente me encanta la pizza.

Liam lo mira un poco más, sospechoso, y luego suspira, abriendo la puerta.

—Lo que sea. Solo te comeré si corres.

Cierra la puerta detrás de su espalda, pero aún escucha la respuesta de Theo.

—Bien por mí.

Sí, definitivamente un bicho raro.

— _Hola, Mason, ¿qué es?_

— _¿Qué quieres decir con qué es? No puedes enviarme fotos de ti secuestrando personas y luego desaparecer, estaba listo para ir a tu casa si no contestabas. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?_

— _Estoy esperando pizza_.

— _No, quiero decir, ¿qué estás haciendo con el chico que secuestraste?_

— _Él también está esperando pizza_.

— _¿Él está qué?_

— _No te preocupes, no lo dejé pedir su estúpida gaseosa dietética_.

— _Eso no es lo que me preocupa_.

— _Es el timbre, Mase, tengo que dejarte. Te llamaré más tarde para decirte cómo estaba la pizza, todavía no he probado esta pizzería_.

— _Li-_

Liam cuelga justo antes de abrir la puerta. El fuerte aroma paradisíaco del queso; porque eso es lo que la gente buena toma en su pizza, queso, de todo tipo; lo golpea con fuerza cuando el tipo le da dos cajas y le pide dinero de inmediato, sin siquiera tratar de fingir que le da pizza a la gente para verlos felices.

—Entonces, si alguien realmente caliente te apuñalara, ¿qué harías? —Liam pregunta mientras busca monedas en sus bolsillos. Las conversaciones casuales son importantes para mostrarle a la gente que eres educado y amable, eso le enseñó su madre.

El chico parece que quiere su pizza de vuelta ahora.

—No sé, ¿llamaría a una ambulancia? ¿Y la policía?

—Sí, claramente —concuerda Liam, entregándole el dinero.

—Porque las apariencias no lo son todo en la vida. No solo superas el intento de asesinato por una cara bonita. Y ojos. Y todo lo demás —le da una palmada al hombre en el hombro, respetuosamente—. Tienes mucha razón. Y eres muy sabio. Deberías hacer eso como un trabajo, ser sabio y todo eso.

—Buenas noches, señor.

Liam aún no ha decidido si quiere decirle a Theo que ahora su cara está cubierta de salsa de tomate.

Una parte de él no lo hace, porque se merece lucir tan ridículo, la otra quiere decírselo y burlarse de él porque, ahora que tiene las dos manos atadas de nuevo, no podría limpiarse aunque quisiera.

Pero, como le sucede a menudo, cuando abre la boca termina diciendo algo completamente diferente.

—¿Por qué me hablaste del wolfsbane?

Theo lo mira sorprendido, antes de escanear sus ojos a través de la habitación, como si estuviera buscando la respuesta en los libros culinarios de la madre de Liam. Permanece callado tanto tiempo que Liam se pregunta si tendrá que volver a usar la lámpara, pero eventualmente se encoge de hombros.

—Hablabas demasiado.

—¿Qué?

—Hablabas demasiado —Theo repite como si esto aclarase las cosas. ¿Qué quiere decir que hablaba demasiado? No es algo que la gente _no_ suele decir sobre Liam, pero, si nada, amenazan con matarlo por eso, no al revés.

—¿Te hablé de que no me matarás? —trata—. ¿Con mi explicación razonable de que nunca ataqué a un ser huma-

Theo niega con la cabeza.

—No es eso, en general. Quiero decir, no se suponía que hablaras tanto, diciendo todas esas cosas raras. Se suponía que gruñirías y rugirías y eso es todo, mi primer asesinato —Liam está muy confundido por este mundo imaginario en el que Theo vive donde es capaz de apuñalar a los hombres lobo sin ser secuestrado a cambio, pero todavía trata de seguirlo, porque sus latidos son constantes mientras habla—. No necesito recordar que mi primer asesinato de hombre lobo quería cortar cintas y pan con mi daga. Eso es anticlimático.

Liam no sabe qué hay de anticlimático en eso porque las cintas son geniales y lo que realmente es anticlimático es ser apuñalado por quien acabas de elegir como el futuro padre de tus hijos, pero los puntos de vista son una cosa, así que...

—Bueno, probablemente —él comienza lentamente, tratando de encontrar la lógica en él—. Pero eres una pequeña mierda mentirosa, podrías haber dicho que _sí_ rugi y eso fue todo. Mentiste sobre el perro, ¿por qué no pudiste mentir sobre eso también?

Liam niega con la cabeza, golpeado por la inspiración. Dios, él es tan inteligente que podría ser un detective si la carrera de maestro sale mal.

—No, te diré qué, no fue porque fuera anticlimático, yo hablando te molestaba porque mostraba que soy como tú y no te gusta la idea de matar a otro ser humano.

Y ahí lo tienes. El detective Dunbar volvió a hacerlo.

—No eres humano —Theo señala después de un pequeño silencio, evitando claramente la verdad con la que acaba de ser iluminado.

—No, pero hablo mucho y por eso todavía lo soy.

—Eso no tiene sen-

—Cállate, básicamente lo admitiste —Liam resopla, caminando hacia él y sacando sus garras. Las cuerdas golpean el suelo, picadas—. Ahora muévete, puedes irte. Quiero decir, _tienes_ que irte, no te voy a invitar a pasar la noche, amigo.

Theo no se mueve, mirando asombrado a sus muñecas ahora libres.

—¿Qué?

—No eres peligroso —explica Liam y suena como un insulto, lo cual es bueno porque Theo aún merece ser insultado—. En primer lugar, apestas con la daga y, en segundo lugar, los hombres lobo solo tienen que hablarte y ya no puedes matarlos, aparentemente, básicamente eres inofensivo, solo tienen que gritar _mi color favorito es el azul_ o _me gusta pintar_ y bam, ya está.

Theo se ve increíblemente insultado por esto.

—Solo dudé, ¡¿bien?! Y estaba atado en tu sótano, quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que alguien me hubiera encontrado si hubieras muerto allí por el wolfs-

—¿Quieres ser liberado o no? —Liam lo corta, mirando elocuentemente las cuerdas en el suelo. Espera vigorosamente que Theo diga que sí porque en realidad no tiene otras cuerdas intactas que pueda usar y _necesita_ los cordones de sus zapatos.

Theo se levanta, desdeñosamente empujando la silla hacia atrás con los muslos.

—Sí, pero sigo siendo un cazador, no te hagas ideas extrañas —él dice con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos. Su corazón está latiendo rápido y Liam realmente no puede decir si está mintiendo o no—. Voy a salir por esa puerta con el chaleco de un cazador.

Pasa junto a él y los ojos de Liam lo siguen automáticamente. Chaqueta de cuero y converse blancas, ¿es ese el uniforme oficial de cazador ahora? ¿Todos intentarán matarlo a él y a su manada con esos ajustados jeans negros? Liam espera que sí.

—¿Puedo tener mi daga de vuelta?

Theo se detuvo en la puerta, por eso Liam aún podía admirar su trasero, se da cuenta.

—No.

—Así que me la estás robando —Theo observa en silencio, volviendo la mirada hacia él.

—No estoy robando mierda, tú me la diste, tres veces —se queja Liam, porque a la mierda eso, si algo _entra_ en su cuerpo, entonces se convierte en algo suyo, fin de la historia—. Ahora ve y, si alguna vez vuelvo a verte, te prometo que te apuñalaré con mis colmillos.

—Morder es la palabra que estás buscando.

Qué idiota.

—¡Muerde mi polla! —grita Liam irritado. No va a dejar que cazadores incompetentes corrijan sus propias amenazas en su propia casa.

Theo sonríe, abriendo la puerta y volviéndose por última vez.

—Soy bastante bueno, no sentirías los dientes, créeme.

Liam parpadea asombrado, porque _qué mierda_ , pero Theo ya se ha ido.

— _¿Hola? Hola, Scott, ¿cómo... oh. Bueno, no, lo era, sí, hipotético, Mason solo se divierte con el Photoshop últimamente, sí, ni siquiera era un tipo real, ¿no viste sus ojos? ¿Quién tiene ojos de ese color en la vida real? Oh, ¿lo conoces? ¿Ustedes dos fueron a la escuela juntos? Eso es raro, no sé qué decirte. Nunca oí hablar de un Theo en mi vida. Mason solo me estaba ayudando a ilustrar los escenarios hipotéticos de los que te hablé y estaba tan emocionado que quería probar si podían parecer reales, así que... no, eso es una mentira, no puedes escuchar los latidos de mi corazón a través del teléfono. no te creo por un segundo, está bien, bien, buenas noches, Scott. Sí, lo dejé ir, buenas noches._


	3. Capítulo 3

—Oye, Liam, ¿podrías pasarme un pañuelo, por favor?

Liam no puede creer lo que escucha. ¡ _El nervio, el nervio_! Mason es simplemente desvergonzado, preguntándole eso.

—No me hables, traidor —murmura, frío como su corazón solitario ahora que ya no tiene amigos para calentarlo. Así es como se siente no tener a nadie en todo el universo. Nadie por quien preocuparse, nadie que se preocupe por ti. Solo tú y un desierto infinito y silencioso a tu alrededor.

—Vamos, rápido, este helado está goteando por todas partes.

Rápido, como los dedos de Mason fueron para añadir más puñaladas simbólicas a las puñaladas físicas que Liam ya había sufrido.

—Eso no es helado, eso es lo que queda de nuestra amistad _derritiéndose_ en tus manos traidoras.

Liam ha sido acusado de ser mezquino y melodramático y esto simplemente le cortó aún más su corazón ya herido. Ha sido apuñalado y ni siquiera puede desangrarse sin ser acusado de exagerar, qué irónico. No es una reacción exagerada, es solo lo que hace la gente cuando los apuñalas, sangran y mueren, y Mason necesita crecer y aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de sus acciones, incluso cuando la consecuencia es el cuerpo frío y sin vida de su una vez mejor amigo.

—Corey, por favor-

—Aquí.

—Gracias.

—Sí, seguro. Ayuda a tu novio, Corey. Quién sabe a cuántas personas le está enviando fotos desnudas de sí mismo. O de ti Ya que tu novio _ama_ enviar fotos de otra gente sin su consentimiento, como todos sabemos.

Lo que hizo Mason, al enviarle a Scott esa imagen confidencial que Liam compartió ingenuamente con él, no solo arruinó su amistad secular, sino que también rompió toda la manada. Liam nunca podrá volver a mirar a su alfa a los ojos, no ahora que sabe que él y Mason se _envían_ mensajes de texto. Sobre cosas. Cosas privadas, también. Porque así de jodido es el mundo en realidad, ni siquiera puedes enviarle a la persona en la que más confías en este mundo una foto tuya secuestrando a alguien sin que ella alerte a otras personas. Liam se siente enfermo solo de pensarlo.

—Por el amor de dios, Liam, te dije que lo siento.

—Y te dije que nunca me volvieras a hablar.

—Sí, dos minutos antes de pedirme dos dólares para el helado.

—¡Me los podrías haber dado en silencio! ¡Eso es lo que un verdadero amigo hubiera hecho! No es que lo supieras, por supuesto.

Quién sabe qué más compartió Mason con Scott a sus espaldas. ¿Le contó sobre el momento en que Liam pensó que había aumentado de peso? ¿Scott anda pensando que Liam lo considera gordo ahora? ¡Eso no es cierto! Sus abdominales son impresionantes. ¿Qué pasaría si Mason le informara la teoría de Liam sobre que Scott estaba obsesionado con las castañas y que esto era espeluznante y relacionado con la chica que murió también? Eso es realmente cierto, pero Scott nunca puede saber que Liam lo dijo.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Liam, no dejaré de hablarte porque te ofendes de que intenté salvarte de ir a prisión.

Liam resopla.

—Oh, ¿eso es lo que estabas tratando de hacer? Después de años de enviarme a prisión cada maldita oportunidad que tuviste, ahora de repente quieres mantenerme fuera de ella, qué conveniente.

—Hablamos de esto, Monopoly no es la vida real —Mason suspira.

—De nuevo, qué conveniente. Estarías sin hogar si lo fuera. Y yo sería tan rico que-

—Entonces, ¿qué dijo Scott sobre este tipo cazador?

A Liam no le gusta que lo interrumpan, pero Corey parece realmente interesado y convenció a Mason para que pagara el helado de Liam sin chantajearlo para que lo perdonara primero, así que ahí está eso.

Liam se encoge de hombros.

—Nada. Iban juntos a la escuela cuando eran niños, aparentemente. Debería haber terminado ya, pero algo sucedió hace algunos años y perdió un año.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Cómo puedo saber? —Liam pregunta perplejo. Secuestras a alguien _una vez_ y de repente todo el mundo espera que sepas todo sobre él. Y Liam casi lo hace, de hecho, porque pedir una gaseosa dietética con tu pizza dice todo lo que hay que saber sobre tu personalidad—. Probablemente estaba ocupado apuñalando a la gente, el cabrón. Apuesto a que era malvado incluso cuando era un cachorro. Espero que esté teniendo un día terrible donde quiera que esté.

—Todavía creo que deberías haber llamado a la policía, honestamente. Después de todo, te _apuñaló_ —dice Mason, luchando contra su helado que gotea sobre sus jeans. Es un desastre, pero Liam no tiene simpatía por él y por los comedores lentos en general: ¿qué tipo de persona se toma su tiempo con helados deliciosos? Liam terminó el suyo hace cinco minutos y odia ver a Mason comiendo uno frente a él en este momento. Él quiere otro _tanto_.

—Claro, eso habría sonado genial. _Hola, estoy en mi sótano con un extraño que me agredió. Ahora está atado a una silla y cubierto de moretones y probablemente dirá que lo secuestré, mientras que de mis heridas de puñalada no quedan señales porque me curé super rápido, pero, lo prometo, él es el malo_. Sí, totalmente me estás salvando de la cárcel, Mason. Muy leal de tu parte.

—Quiero decir, _antes_ de que lo secuestraras. Ya sabes, _en lugar_ de secuestrarlo, en realidad —señala Mason porque todos saben cómo reaccionar ante un asalto mejor que Liam, aparentemente. Pero la verdad es que Mason es humano y que habría _muerto_ en su lugar, por lo que Liam no acepta consejos de él. Hombre muerto hablando, de verdad—. Además, no es que el Sheriff no sepa sobre lo sobrenatural, así que...

—Lo que sea, él no es peligroso. Es un cazador ridículo —Liam se encoge de hombros con desdén—. Y tú fuiste quien me dijo que no puedo molestar a la policía por razones insípidas.

—Querías que arrestaran a Brett porque hizo trampa en Monopoly.

—¡Estábamos jugando con dinero _real_! —grita Liam con vehemencia—. Si no puedo llamar a la policía cuando me roban, ser apuñalado tampoco es una razón suficiente. Mi estómago se cura, por otro lado, mi billetera...

—Totalmente llamarías a la policía si Brett te apuñalara.

—Demonios, sí, lo haría —confirma Liam entre dientes, amargado. Lo que Hayden ve en Brett está realmente más allá de él. Él es todo astuto e inteligente y tiene ocho cuadritos y es el capitán del equipo de lacrosse y es rico y popular y a veces divertido, claro, ¿pero _aparte_ de eso?—. Brett es mucho más peligroso que el cazador caliente.

—Aún así, deberías haberlo cegado —comenta Corey mientras felizmente le da un mordisco a su helado de fresa.

Liam no está seguro de qué lo perturba más, lo que acaba de decir o el hecho de que _muerde_ helados. Él no sabe cómo es que Mason confía en él cerca de sus partes, honestamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _cegarlo_?

—El cazador, ahora sabe dónde vives. Deberías haberle sacado los ojos con las garras antes de dejarlo ir —Corey se encoge de hombros como si fuera la cosa más obvia. ¿Cómo podría Liam no pensar en eso, realmente?

—¿Ir a dónde, a su funeral?

—Corey, cariño, detente. Hemos hablado de esto. Ninguna fantasía sobre mutilar personas en voz alta —Mason, al darse cuenta claramente de que está saliendo con un psicópata, decide intervenir—. _Pero_ , él tiene un punto, Liam. Al menos podrías haberlo noqueado y dejado en una zanja lejos de donde vives.

—Sí, o podría haberle puesto una venda en los ojos —sugiere Liam, cejas levantadas—. Ya sabes, no ser un psicópata absoluto.

—Sí, eso también habría funcionado —acuerda Mason—. ¿Por qué no hiciste eso?

—No sé, está bien, estaba viviendo el momento. Era mi día de suerte y, de repente, Hayden rompió conmigo y luego este chico caliente estaba apuñalándo-

—¿Espera, qué? ¿Hayden rompió contigo?

Mason y Corey están mirando a Liam asombrados ahora.

—Oh, sí, ¿no te lo dije?

Mason frunce el ceño.

—No, no lo hiciste.

—Bueno, lo hizo —Liam se encoge de hombros, porque ese no es el punto—. De todos modos, había un chico caliente apuñalándome y luego estaba atado y sucedió muy rápido, así que discúlpame si no estaba inundado de ideas brillantes en ese momento.

—Creo que tratar de torturarme con una lámpara fue bastante brillante.

Liam está tan contento de que ya no tenía nada para comer porque de lo contrario lo habría escupido sobre sus amigos y Mason ha sido muy claro al respecto, hay un límite de tres veces en las que puedes cubrir a alguien con cosas que alguna vez estuvieron en tu boca antes de que ya no seas mejores amigos. Sus ojos aún se caen de sus órbitas y golpean la mesa con un _plop_ húmedo y divertido mientras gira hacia la izquierda solo para descubrir que la voz de Theo no es solo una voz, sino que se acompaña de un cuerpo corpóreo, de hecho uno vergonzosamente caliente, hoy envuelto en una ajustada camisa azul y un par de pantalones de chándal grises que por alguna razón ofenden a Liam en un nivel personal. Todavía tiene ese moretón en la frente donde Liam lo golpeó y está sonriendo con aire de suficiencia y relajado como si no fuera a apuñalar a Liam nuevamente.

—Lo _juro_ por Dios, te voy a matar de verdad esta vez —gruñe Liam, deslumbrante. Este tipo realmente tiene el descaro de presentarse así después de ayer. Apareciendo en esos pantalones de chándal, con su trasero como una escultura que emerge lentamente del bloque de mármol con cada golpe del cincel. Liam hará que se arrepienta de su elección de ropa.

—Tranquilo, lobo, no estoy aquí para matarte —Theo defensivamente sostiene una mano frente a él sin dejar de parecer divertido y su corazón dice que técnicamente no está mintiendo, pero su trasero dice claramente lo contrario. Probablemente esté tratando de distraer a Liam solo para poder apuñalarlo mejor más tarde, el idiota, pero poco sabía que Liam no estaba solo esta vez y va a estar sorprendido, porque mientras los ojos de Liam luchan contra la sirena irreprimible cantando que representa el cuerpo de Theo, Mason y Corey no son tan fácilmente corrompibles. Tienen el poder de una relación sana y una vida sexual regular de su lado y, mientras Liam estaba ocupado defendiéndose en silencio del ataque de los pantalones de chándal de Theo, rápidamente agarraron algunas armas.

Para ser honesto, Liam no está totalmente seguro de qué daño podría hacerse con el palo de un helado, pero Corey lo sostiene con tanto odio que no duda por un segundo que debe ser _mucho_.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Entonces qué quieres? —pregunta Liam escéptico, sin siquiera pararse de su silla. _Esta es la pequeña amenaza que eres, imbécil_ , está comunicando silenciosamente. _Entonces, ¿por qué necesitas esos guardias de seguridad armados, mentiroso?_ Theo replica igualmente en silencio con los ojos, alzando las cejas hacia Corey y Mason. _No lo hago_ , Liam responde, aún manteniendo la boca cerrada, y luego se vuelve hacia sus amigos para hacérselos saber, pero son tan malos para leer lo que sus ojos están tratando de decir y, de hecho, simplemente lo siguen mirando, incluso cuando Liam comienza a guiñar sugestivamente.

—¿Tienes algo en el ojo? —pregunta Mason perplejo después de un rato y Liam suspira frustrado. Demasiado para amigos de verdad que no necesitan palabras para entenderse.

—Solo la decepción que siento por ti —explica Liam y Mason asiente con la cabeza—. Me está cegando. De todos modos, ¿pueden dejarme a mí y al imbécil solos por un minuto? Necesito extorsionarlo con sus planes malvados y no hablará frente a ustedes.

—No tengo pla-

— _Acabo_ de decir que no hablarías delante de ellos, ¿te callarías, idiota?

Son las once de la mañana y Liam ya está tan cansado de este día. No todos los días pueden ser su día de la suerte después de todo. Y de eso su estómago está agradecido.

—Está bien, iremos al parque, entonces —acepta Mason lentamente, sin hacerse un movimiento para en realidad levantarse y sin dejar la cuchara que sostiene con fuerza. Liam señalaría que no puede llevársela del café, pero no tiene ganas de salvar a su traidor mejor amigo de la cárcel en este momento.

—Nos vemos más tarde. Y con esto —los ojos de Mason de repente se vuelven hacia Theo, una mirada de advertencia en su rostro—. Quiero decir, hasta _luego_. Como en _ileso_. Como en _no apuñalado_. ¿Todos en esta mesa entienden esto? Bien, entonces nos iremos.

Esta vez en realidad se pone de pie y Corey hace lo mismo, pero todavía están mirando a Theo. Liam ha planeado permanecer enojado con Mason por al menos otro día, solo para que le traiga pizza y helado gratis y todas las cosas buenas que hace Mason cuando quiere ser perdonado por su fetiche de chismes, pero no puede negar que esté casi conmovido por la protección de su amigo en este momento.

—Probablemente llamaré a Scott mientras caminamos, solo para hacerle saber lo que todos están haciendo y dónde. Scott, ya sabes. El alfa. Alfa super fuerte y protector. El _verdadero_ alfa.

—Sería más amenazante si no pusieras el énfasis en "verdadero" —comenta Theo como si alguien le pidiera su opinión. ¿Qué cree él que es ahora, un experto en amenazas, hablando de énfasis y demás?—. Quiero decir, un alfa normal, lo suficientemente aterrador. ¿Verdadero alfa? Simplemente significa que nunca mató a nadie.

—Oye, no intentes enseñarle a mi mejor amigo cómo amenazar a la gente, ¿de acuerdo? —gruñe Liam molesto y Mason le lanza una mirada agradecida. Mierda, ahora él piensa que están bien. Ya no hay pizza gratis.

Theo sonríe, sin impresionarse.

—Bueno, alguien debería y ese seguro que no eres tú, lo último que recuerdo es que me amenazaste con una lámpara.

—¡Para con la maldita lámpara, por el amor de todo! Podría haberte matado con ella de tantas maneras, tantas. Ahora, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Theo no responde, mirando elocuentemente a Mason y Corey.

—Nos iremos —dice Mason rápidamente y luego se va, efectivamente robando la cuchara.

Corey se queda atrás solo para rodear la mesa y pararse frente a Theo.

—Te cegaré con este palo —dice con mucha calma y luego se va.

Liam parpadea.

—No creo que él quiera decir si me lastimas. Realmente solo quiere cegar a alguien, aparentemente. Deberías ser cuidadoso.

—Aw, ¿te preocupas por mí, lobito? —Liam no recuerda haber invitado a Theo a sentarse con él, pero de todos modos ha tomado el asiento de Mason frente a él y parece feliz por eso, todo burlón y alegre. Es tan raro, Corey probablemente saltará de un arbusto y lo apuñalará en el ojo en cualquier segundo ahora, ¿para qué tiene que estar tan de buen humor?

—Solo tus ojos, nada que ver contigo —Liam se encoge de hombros porque no se opondría a una buena puñalada en los ojos de Theo si sus pestañas no fueran tan largas y bonitas y su irises tan verdes y azules al mismo tiempo. Él vio todas las películas de Saw, así que realmente podía manejarlo si quería.

—Si pudiera ponerlos en la cara de otra persona, lo haría —agrega honesto. Él salvaría sus ojos y su trasero y eso es todo, Corey podría hacer lo que quiera con el resto. Se lo merece de todos modos, mientras que totalmente no merece verse como lo hace.

—¿Qué? —mira, ni siquiera es inteligente. Liam odia cuando la suerte besa mentes indignas con una belleza inmerecida.

—¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí? —cuestiona, ignorando su pregunta. Están en un lugar muy público e iluminado, no hay forma de que intente apuñalarlo de nuevo allí. Y, si piensa que Liam lo seguirá a otra parte solo porque usa una camisa que combina con sus ojos, está muy equivocado. Si fuera exactamente el mismo matiz de azul, tal vez, pero es mucho más oscuro. Debe ser daltónico o algo así.

Theo se encoge de hombros, jugando distraídamente con los pétalos del centro de mesa.

—Bueno, me prometiste algo.

Oh, eso es nuevo.

—¿Disculpa? —si quiere una gaseosa dietética o algo, Liam va a perder sus cabales, él jura.

—¿Que me hubieras mordido si alguna vez me vieras de nuevo? —Theo sonríe, provocativo—. Estoy justo aquí.

Liam frunce el ceño, confundido. ¿Qué es esto, psicología inversa? ¿Quiere que Liam crea que quiere ser mordido para que Liam no lo haga? ¿O es un masoquista y realmente codicia el dolor? O, oh espera, lo entiende ahora.

—No soy un alfa, no puedo convertir humanos —aclara Liam, porque Theo es un mal cazador de todos modos y en este punto ni siquiera le sorprende que secretamente quiera convertirse en un hombre lobo. ¿Quién siquiera lo entrenó, de verdad?

—Sí, sé que no puedes —Theo se encoge de hombros, sin molestarse—. No me importa que te trates, sin embargo.

Liam parpadea, sorprendido. ¿Qué está... por qué está sonriendo así ahora? ¿Qué es esa mirada sugerente en sus ojos? ¿Y por qué huele de repente tan extraño, como- ¡santa mierda, este imbécil está _coqueteando_ con él!

La comprensión deja a Liam jadeando incrédulo mientras la indignación lo llena como un río inundado. ¿Primero el apuñalamiento y ahora esto?

—¿Quién coño crees que eres, mh? —grita irritado—. Si te muerdo, _cuando_ te muerda, de hecho, si sigues comportándote así, no será _divertido_ ni _sexy_.

Liam traga, aclarando su mente. Es difícil imaginar algo que involucre a Theo que no sea sexy.

—Va a ser doloroso y sangriento, sangriento y... —Liam trata de recordar las peores torturas ocurridas en Saw para poder usarlas contra Theo, pero su mente está trabajando muy lento en este momento y todo lo que puede pensar es en la lámpara de su sótano. _¡No digas lámpara, Liam, no lo digas!_ —. Y... y te voy a romper el cuello con mis colmillos y lo disfrutaré y-

—Claro que lo harás.

—¡Y el hueso de tu cuello se romperá, así que deja de sonreír! —si pudiera gritar y rugir como quisiera, Theo no estaría tan impresionado y todavía coqueto, Liam está seguro de eso. Pero Mason ya ha robado una cuchara del café, los camareros no pueden atraparlo gritando amenazas de muerte a la gente, especialmente a Theo, parece la víctima perfecta con sus ojos azules y su camisa azul y todos sus planes malvados enterrados profundamente debajo de sus músculos definidos—. Y entonces estarás muerto y mis ojos ni siquiera se volverán azules porque no eres inocente en absoluto.

—Ya son azules —dice Theo y Liam frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Tus ojos —especifica Theo y ya los estaba mirando, pero ahora Liam puede sentir que lo mira aún más. _No te atrevas a sonrojarte ahora_ —. Son azules. Como, mucho.

—Sí, lo sé —concede, porque, seguro, lo son.

—También son bonitos. Quiero decir, eso es lo que dijiste ayer —Liam aclara su voz, desapareciendo debajo de la mesa para recoger una molécula de oxígeno que particularmente necesitaba—. Pero no estoy hablando de mis ojos principales, estoy hablando de mis otros ojos. Los sobrenaturales.

—¿Qué hay de ellos? —cuando Liam se sienta derecho de nuevo, Theo parece confundido.

—Bueno, como seguramente ya sabes, pueden ser dorados, rojos o...

—O nada —Theo lo corta, frunciendo el ceño—. Dorados para beta y rojo para alfa.

—Y azul si mataste a un inocente —continúa Liam lentamente, dudoso—. De verdad, ¿ni siquiera sabías esto? Pero, como, ¿qué sabes, no les enseñan nada?

Honestamente, esto es tan irresponsable, soltando a todos esos cazadores calientes sin siquiera decirles todo sobre los hombres lobo. Por supuesto que los secuestran entonces.

—¿Puedo hablar con alguien por favor? ¿Tu profesor cazador o algo así? Oh, espera, no me digas que eres un autodidacta. Por eso apestas.

—No lo soy —dice Theo a la defensiva y un poco ofendido, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Oh, sí? —pregunta Liam por hacerlo, ya que sus latidos no temblaron.

—Sí. No son _profesores_ , pero hay muchos. Ellos simplemente... no es útil, de todos modos. Rojo para alfa y dorado para beta, eso es suficiente para conocer tu fuerza —Theo se encoge de hombros sin interés—. El resto es inútil.

—Solo son unos idiotas perezosos, estoy feliz de que no les pagan para enseñarles cosas —insiste Liam, porque, en serio, ¿cuántos hombres lobos más tienen que apuñalar si ni siquiera tienen tiempo para mencionar un color más?—. Entonces, ¿qué quieres realmente? Lo digo en serio, voy a patearte el trasero de verdad esta vez si intentas algo. Especialmente con mis amigos aquí. Si incluso te _acercas_ a ellos, yo-

—¿Qué, vas a usar un candelabro en mí esta vez? —Theo resopla, luciendo divertido. Liam no lo está.

—Hablo en serio, te arrancaré los ojos —no logró decirlo tan pacíficamente como Corey, pero el hecho de que en realidad tiene garras lo compensa. Puede sentir que Theo se tensa un poco, incluso si todavía no parece impresionado.

—No, no lo harás, te gustan mis ojos.

—Sí, exactamente, me gustan y los guardaré en mi escritorio si tocas a mis ami-

—No lo haré —Theo no miente, pero Liam lo sigue mirando con cautela—. Son humanos, de todos modos. Y no estoy aquí para... lastimar a nadie. Humano o no.

—¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí? —pregunta Liam por enésima vez. Tal vez finalmente obtenga una respuesta ahora.

Theo suspira y mira hacia otro lado, en silencio.

Oh, genial, solo se sentarán allí sin hablar ahora. ¿Por qué no? No es como si Liam tuviera lugares donde estar, gente que nunca lo apuñaló que lo está esperando. Simplemente se sentará allí sin hacer nada todo el día con el señor _no sé nada sobre hombres lobo, pero aún así me deleito atacándolos._ ¿Por qué no?

—Entonces —Theo finalmente dice, reacio, y Liam levanta las cejas—. Podría haber estado equivocado.

—Claramente, solo un tonto pediría una gaseosa dietética con pizza —acepta Liam rápidamente, pero Theo parece confundido, porque admitir tus errores ya no es una cosa hoy en día—. Bien, toma jabón para lavar platos si quieres, mira si me importa. ¿Equivocado sobre qué, entonces?

Theo se aclara la garganta, tomándose nuevamente su tiempo para responder. Liam se siente increíblemente maduro y paciente por no voltear la mesa como una parte de él quiere. La espera es enervante, necesita saber qué ha planeado hacer este bicho raro con esos pantalones deportivos ahora mismo. No solo haces que tu trasero se vea así sin motivos ocultos.

—Como, ¿tú siendo peligroso y todo eso? —Theo finalmente dice, sonando incierto. Y más vale que lo esté, porque Liam es la criatura más peligrosa que jamás haya existido.

—Soy peligroso —aclara, de hecho, haciendo una cara peligrosa y mostrando sus peligrosos dientes. Inmediatamente se arrepiente porque probablemente parece estúpido mostrar sus dientes humanos así, no son afilados en absoluto y no son tan blancos como los de Theo, pero no puede sacar sus colmillos cuando están rodeados de testigos. Afortunadamente, Theo parece demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para notar su fracaso en parecer peligroso.

—Les conté lo que pasó, sobre que me dejaste ir y me compraste pizza, y me dijeron lo de siempre, que no importa, que no puedes controlarlo y todo, pero incluso cuando me mostraban las fotos seguía viéndote amenazándome con la lámpara y sin siquiera encender la máxima iluminación y qué tan _no_ peligroso parecía. Quiero decir, lo que hizo pedazos los cuerpos en las imágenes habría seleccionado al menos la intensidad máxima, ¿verdad? Creo que sí —Liam _no_ lo está siguiendo en este momento—. Entonces, no sé, ¿tal vez _no_ matarás a nadie? ¿No en la próxima luna llena o la siguiente? Incluso si pierdes el control, simplemente... iluminarás a las personas.

—Estás inquietantemente obsesionado con esta cosa de la lámpara —concluye Liam. Psicológicamente lo marcó con su tortura, tanto para no ser peligroso.

—Así que sí, estoy feliz de no haberte matado —continúa Theo, aún ignorándolo. No es así como funcionan las conversaciones con otros seres sintientes, ¿qué suele hacer, solo hablar consigo mismo en el espejo? ¿Es por eso que no está acostumbrado a reconocer las respuestas reales? Liam no se sorprendería—. ¿Podemos salir, tal vez?

Y _ahora_ Liam está seguro de que Theo no sabe cómo funcionan las conversaciones.

—¡¿Qué?! —jadea, completamente desconcertado. ¿Qué quiere decir con salir? ¿Cómo pasas de _estoy feliz de no haberte matado_ a _salgamos_? ¿Cuánta fuerza en tus piernas debes tener para saltar el enorme barranco entre los dos? Theo sí tiene piernas bastante musculosas, para ser justos, al menos por lo que Liam puede ver a través de la tela suave de sus pantalones de chándal, pero aún así, ni siquiera un hombre lobo podría saltar tan lejos.

—Salir —repite Theo un poco torpe, golpeando nerviosamente sus dedos sobre la mesa. Se ve lindo, pero lo hacía incluso cuando estaba atrayendo a Liam en un callejón oscuro para apuñalarlo—. Ya que no nos matamos y dijiste que estoy caliente y te dije que tus ojos son bonitos, así que...

—Sí, pero me apuñalaste —le recuerda Liam, sonando tan escandalizado como se siente—. Para _matarme_. Como en terminar por completo mi vida, mis amigos teniendo que venir a mi funeral, mi mamá llorando en mi ataúd. ¿No puedes simplemente, como, salir? Eso no es-

Liam niega con la cabeza, abrumado.

—¿Un minuto quieres matarme y el segundo después quieres salir conmigo? No, no está bien, no podemos salir solo así. ¿Qué pasa si ni siquiera es una cita sino otro perro imaginario? Y antes de darme cuenta, me prendes fue-

—No lo es. Puedes escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

Liam sabe que puede y ya lo estaba haciendo, para ser honesto, pero esto no cambia el hecho de que este tipo lo apuñaló hace menos de veinticuatro horas. ¿Qué tipo de forma poco saludable para comenzar una relación sería esta? Deberías tener miedo de que tu cita te apuñale por la espalda engañándote o algo así, no literalmente apuñalándote con una daga cubierta de wolfsbane. No, Liam tiene más instinto de supervivencia que esto.

—Aún así, no está bien —insiste con firmeza, su dignidad aplaudiéndole fuertemente—. No saldré contigo.

—Está bien —Theo se encoge de hombros, inmediatamente poniéndose de pie. Bueno, eso fue fácil. No es persistente en absoluto.

—Solo estaba diciendo, de todos modos —agrega y se ve tan poco molesto por el rechazo de Liam que el olor de vergüenza saliendo de él parece extrañamente fuera de lugar—. No lo planeé ni nada, te vi aquí y fue solo una idea, ni siquiera sabía si realmente quería salir contigo. Probablemente habría dicho que no si hubieras dicho que sí, entonces. Mejor de esta forma. Adiós.

Theo se da vuelta y comienza a alejarse, y Liam no sabe si es por la decepción que olió o por la vista perfecta que le está ofreciendo de su hermoso trasero en este momento, pero está a punto de detenerlo porque, está bien, tal vez no puedan salir todavía, pero ¿qué hay de pasar un rato? No es como si tuviera que irse así todo ofendido, hay un espacio entre salir y nunca verse de nuevo. Liam tiene el " _espera_ " ya en sus labios cuando su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo, distrayéndolo. Lo saca y duda por un segundo, mirando a Theo y sus pantalones de chándal alejarse.

Bueno, _sí_ lo apuñaló después de todo. Tal vez sea mejor así, como dijo Theo.

Liam lo ve desaparecer en la esquina al final del camino con una sensación extraña en sus entrañas y luego baja los ojos a la pantalla de su teléfono.

 **De Scott. Recibido:** _¿De verdad le dijiste a Mason que estoy gordo?_


	4. Capítulo 4

Scott acaba de llamarlo por Skype y no lleva camisa.

Liam se siente perturbado.

—Hola, Liam, ¿cómo está-

—No voy a tener sexo por Skype contigo.

—Fue agradable saber de ti, buenas noches.

Y con eso cuelga antes de que Liam pueda mover sus labios nuevamente. Demonios, algunas personas realmente no pueden manejar el rechazo.

—Scott, ¿qué demonios? —murmura Liam tan pronto como Scott responde a su llamada, esta vez una llamada telefónica normal donde su alfa no puede mostrar su pecho musculoso y sudoroso.

—Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, Liam: ¿qué demonios?.

—¡No llevabas camisa! —protesta Liam en voz alta porque, claro, actuemos como si _él_ fuera el extraño ahora. Excepto que está completamente vestido, ¿no es así?

—Lo sé, acabo de terminar de hacer ejercicio y hace calor aquí.

—Entonces no estabas tratando de seducirme —investiga Liam con cautela. No es particularmente creíble, no solo llamas casualmente a alguien justo después de hacer ejercicio, a menos que estés haciendo ejercicio _exactamente_ para esa persona. ¿Por qué quiere Scott lucir ardiente en sus ojos ahora? ¿Esto es por Mason? ¿Está tratando de mostrarle a Liam que no está gordo? ¿O está realmente enamorado de él ahora? Eso no sería extraño, en realidad. La gente se enamora de Liam todo el tiempo, él es adorable así como así. Sucedió con Hayden y con su prima de cinco años y... y eso es todo, pero, aún así, _dos_ chicas enamoradas de él y solo tiene diecisiete años. Si se mantiene así, tendrá casi cinco antes de los treinta.

—No, claro que no. ¿Lo hice?

—¿Qué?

—Seducirte.

—Mierda, no, Scott, ¡eres como mi papá! —Liam emite un sonido de disgusto porque si puede soportar que Scott se enamore de él, la idea de que él le corresponda es inmensamente errónea.

—Nunca siquiera me acerqué a tu madre, ¿de qué estás hablando?.

—Oh, dios mío, buenas noches, Scott —Liam cuelga.

Después de servirse un vaso de agua, Liam levanta su teléfono nuevamente.

—¿Querías algo?

—¿Qué?

—Excepto por traumatizarme, ¿llamaste por algo en particular?

—Oh, sí, no, solo quería saber si todo estaba bien —la voz de Scott suena sospechosamente casual—. Mason dijo que Theo se te acercó nuevamente hace un par de días, ¿trató de apuñalarte o algo así?

—No, no lo hizo. Por suerte, ya que, como sabes, me habría desangrado en los dos días que tardaste en llamar.

—¿Qué quería él, entonces?

Liam se encoge de hombros, indiferente.

—Quién sabe.

—Tú, lo más probable.

—Bueno, sí. Quería verse bien, así que dijo que estaba equivocado por apuñalarme —admite Liam reacio—. Pero ni siquiera se disculpó. Y llevaba pantalones de chándal. Qué imbécil.

Scott permanece en silencio por varios segundos y lentamente vuelve a hablar justo cuando Liam se quita el teléfono de la oreja para verificar si todavía está allí. Típico.

—¿Entonces cambió de opinión acerca de los hombres lobo?

Liam asiente.

—Eso es lo que dijo.

—¿No pudiste escuchar los latidos de su corazón?

—Bueno, sí.

—Así que _sí_ cambió de opinión —insiste Scott y Liam no tiene idea de por qué está tan interesado, tal vez está escribiendo un libro sobre su vida ahora, quién sabe.

—Por ahora —confirma Liam un poco escéptico—. Quiero decir, podría cambiarla de nuevo mañana o tan pronto como se encuentre con un hombre lobo que no sea agradable, ya que es muy volátil. Solo necesita hablar con Brett una vez y ya está, cazador de nuevo.

—Éramos amigos en primer grado, sabes —anuncia Scott sin dar ninguna señal de escuchar lo que Liam acaba de decir. Su libro no se venderá bien si estas son todas sus habilidades con correlaciones.

—¿Él también te apuñaló?

—Eso fue un accidente y todavía era humano.

—Espera, ¿ _en serio_? —pregunta Liam incrédulo. Qué broma. Tal vez Theo también invitó a Scott a salir después de la parte de apuñalar, ya que así es como parece pensar que las citas funcionan. La gaseosa dietética probablemente también es parte de su extraño ritual de apareamiento. Loco, eso es lo que es. Debería estar encerrado.

—Con un tenedor, pero le había robado su sándwich —dice Scott rápidamente y despreocupado, como si el apuñalamiento no fuera el punto. Cómo puede el apuñalamiento no ser el punto está más allá de la comprensión de Liam—. Mira, no creo que sea malvado.

—Te apuñaló con un tenedor —dice Liam con mucha calma. Si Scott llamó solo para expresar el punto de que Theo no es malvado, está haciendo un trabajo horrible.

—Apuñalaste a Brett con un punzón —responde Scott como si esto tuviera algo que ver con nada.

—Hizo trampa en Monopoly —Liam está tan cansado de que la gente defienda a Brett. No puede arrestarlo, no puede apuñalarlo, ¿ _qué_ puede hacer?

—Mi punto es —Scott suspira—. Éramos amigos hasta que su hermana murió y él se mudó de la ciudad.

Liam está muy en conflicto durante varios segundos entre la alegría de que Brett finalmente se aleje de su vida y la tristeza por la partida de Lori, hasta que recuerda haber visto a Lori esa misma mañana y se da cuenta de quién está hablando Scott.

—¿Su hermana murió? —él pregunta incierto. No es como si conociera a la hermana de Theo, o como si supiera que Theo tenía una hermana en primer lugar, y, por lo que sabe, podría haber sido él quien la mató, apuñalándola hasta la muerte como lo hace, pero, aún así, totalmente apesta. Mason es el más cercano a un hermano que jamás tendrá y, si algo definitivo le sucediera, Liam estaría triste por el resto de su vida.

—Sí, no sé mucho al respecto, tenía nueve años cuando sucedió, pero encontraron su cuerpo en la Reserva. Ya sabes, dónde también encontraron... —Scott duda y Liam suspira profundamente, porque instantáneamente hace clic a dónde va.

—Todos los otros cuerpos de las víctimas de los ataques de los leones de montaña a través de los años —dice lentamente. Excepto que no eran leones de montaña.

—Sí —la voz de Scott es tranquila y casi avergonzada, como si fuera el responsable de los actos de omegas y monstruos que cruzaron Beacon Hills a través de los años, incluso antes de ser mordido. Él no lo es y tampoco lo es Liam.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? —murmura pensativo. Esto no cambia nada. Nunca lastimó a nadie, excepto a Brett, y lo que otros humanos hacen con la mordida una vez que la reciben no justifica una daga en sus tripas inocentes. Sigue siendo la víctima aquí. Simplemente tiene un poco más de sentido que Theo no lo supiera, si un hombre lobo mató a su hermana.

—Porque creo que importa —Scott suspira pesadamente—. Ya sabemos cómo distorsionan la realidad para reclutar nuevos cazadores, usando imágenes sangrientas para culparnos a todos, hacer que parezca que matarnos significa salvarlos, y con lo que le sucedió a su hermana, bueno, supongo que fue fácil creerles. Porque lo recuerdo, Liam, y no era malo, simplemente odiaba cuando la gente tocaba su comida.

Parte de Liam quiere discutir esto porque no importa qué, no debería ser tan fácil convencerlo de que mate a alguien que ni siquiera conoce y Liam nunca tocó el maldito sándwich de Theo, pero parte de él también recuerda esa vez que quería matar a todas las abejas del mundo porque una de ellas picó a Mason. No es lo mismo, principalmente porque las abejas vuelan y no puedes seducirlas en callejones oscuros con excusas falsas, porque tienen lugares para estar y flores para polinizar y no les importarían los perros imaginarios o las chaquetas de cuero, pero también porque las abejas no son personas y Liam tenía seis años cuando les declaró la guerra. Ahora no trataría de exterminar a todos los canadienses si uno de ellos matara a Mason porque eso es lo que las personas razonables parecen, ocupados no exterminando canadienses, y porque los canadienses son muchos, tal vez hay más canadienses que abejas, que son una especie en peligro de extinción, después de todo. Aún así, Liam estaría triste de por vida si un canadiense matara a Mason, y las personas tristes a veces hacen cosas estúpidas, como tal vez apuñalar a personas inocentes felices.

—Entonces, ya sabes, ¿no seas demasiado duro con él, tal vez? —continúa Scott vacilante—. Como, ¿no lo secuestres de nuevo, ni nada? Mason dijo que querías cegarlo, yo realmente-

—¿Espera, qué? ¡Ese es su jodido novio, no yo! —a la mierda todo, los canadienses pueden tener a Mason en cualquier momento—. _Oh, dios mío_ , buenas noches, Scott, tengo que ir a romper con mi mejor amigo de una vez por todas. Sí, sí, nadie lo está cegando, ¿has visto sus ojos? Sí, importa, buenas noches.

Liam está siendo tan maduro que podría vomitar en cualquier momento, pero no lo hará, porque vomitar no es lo que parece ser maduro. Saltar la primera hora, husmear y espiar en cada aula es lo que parece ser maduro. Liam ya está cansado de esto, una vez que haya encontrado a Theo y hecho su cosa madura, nunca volverá a ser responsable hasta que tenga treinta años, eso es todo.

Le toma casi veinte minutos encontrarlo, está en Biología, el imbécil, y está en el primer escritorio, todos interesado y ocupado tomando notas, probablemente para que finalmente pueda aprender dónde apuñalar a las personas para matarlas. Liam espera pacientemente al final de la lección, sentado afuera y contando todas las desgracias en su vida para pasar el tiempo y, cuando suena la campana, ni siquiera está a la mitad de sus ocho años de vida, porque es así de miserable.

Los estudiantes comienzan a salir y Liam puede escuchar la voz apasionada de Theo todavía adentro, hablando con el profesor sobre algo que suena muy aburrido. Qué nerd, lamiendo el trasero del profesor incluso después de que terminara la lección, como si Liam no hubiera esperado lo suficiente. Ser maduro es tan agotador.

Para ser justos, esto le dará algo de tiempo para pensar qué decir exactamente, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado enumerando sus desgracias para planificar realmente una estrategia. No puede parecer que lo está perdonando o algo así, porque las entrañas de Liam nunca perdonarán ni olvidarán y Liam siempre está de acuerdo con sus entrañas, excepto cuando come demasiado pastel y comienzan a quejarse como reinas del drama, pero, aún así, sin perdón y sin citas, esto es importante. Solo necesita hacerle saber a Theo que ahora que lo sabe, también sabe por qué lo hizo, y tal vez sugerir que pueden pasar el rato a veces, solo para que Theo vea lo buenos que son los hombres lobo y se mantenga en el camino correcto de no apuñalar. Por supuesto, no puede solo iniciar la conversación admitiendo que su alfa cotilleó con él sobre el pasado trágico de Theo, necesita ser inteligente y sutil al respecto. Liam no tiene mucha experiencia en ser sutil, para ser honesto, pero si él puede madurar tan bien, y aparentemente puede hacerlo, entonces también puede hacerlo sutil.

—Tu hermana murió.

 _Mierda_.

—¿Disculpa?

Theo se detiene en la puerta mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

El profesor también sale de la sala, mirándolos extrañamente, y tal vez el tono de Liam era un poco alto, como siempre cuando está nervioso. No es un gran comienzo, bien, pero tampoco trágico. No es que lo haya insultado, es la verdad, su hermana murió y Liam solo está diciendo hechos. La honestidad es más importante que la sutileza, de todos modos.

—Quiero decir, Scott me contó lo que le pasó a tu hermana —él aclara su voz, preparándose para ser maduro, porque todavía puede hacer eso incluso ahora que se pierde lo sutil—. Entonces. Sí. Entiendo ahora. Y lo siento por eso.

Eso fue un éxito total, Liam acaba de decir _lo siento_ , incluso si él no fue quien apuñaló al otro aquí y, si esto no es madurez, entonces no sabe qué es.

Theo no parece impresionado.

—¿Qué entiendes? —pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. Suena confundido y un poco molesto. Extraño.

—Como, tú pensando que todos los hombres lobo son peligrosos y queriendo venganza, ya que uno te mató hermana y- —las palabras de Liam mueren en su lengua cuando Theo emite un resoplido incrédulo.

—¿Disculpa? Mi hermana murió cayendo en un riachuelo de hielo —dice frío—. Hipotermia. Nada sobrenatural en eso.

Liam parpadea asombrado. No es así como planeó esta conversación. No es que realmente la haya planeado, pero, aún así, tenía expectativas.

—Pero, digamos, creías que era un hombre lobo —insiste vacilante—. Debido a todos los accidentes, y por eso-

—No, no me creía una mierda. Yo fui quien la encontró. Yo lo _vi_.

Theo se ve un poco hostil ahora y definitivamente huele molesto. Liam aclara su voz, confundido. ¿Por qué ser maduro se siente tanto como sentirse estúpido?

—Entonces, tú... tú no...

—No, no me convertí en cazador debido a una historia desgarradora, así que puedes guardar tus suposiciones para ti mismo —la voz de Theo es tranquila y controlada, pero sus ojos totalmente están insultando a Liam ahora, puede sentirlo—. Solo vinieron a mí y me mostraron que los hombres lobo son reales y dije okey, vamos a matarlos, porque parecía lo lógico.

Eso _no_ es lo lógico, pero Liam está demasiado ocupado jadeando sorprendido como para señalarlo.

—Siento que esto no encaje en la pobre imagen del niño traumatizado que imaginaste de mí, pero mi hermana muriendo no tiene nada que ver con esto —concluye Theo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, y su voz cada vez más fuerte despierta a Liam arriba de su asombro.

—Sí, bueno, _deberías_ disculparte, en realidad —gruñe molesto—. Pensé que tenías una razón para ser un imbécil, pero en realidad solo eres un imbécil.

Theo asiente, petulante.

—Exactamente.

—Excelente —Liam también asiente, más teatralmente, y se asegura de que su voz sea más fuerte que la de Theo, porque su tiempo de madurez ha terminado.

El de Theo también, porque ya está casi gritando.

—¡Increíble!

—¡Jodidamente perfecto! —Liam, por otro lado, grita por completo, porque es mejor para ser inmaduro que cualquier otra persona. Theo parece entender eso, porque de repente se da por vencido y gira sobre sus talones. Liam considera arrojar algo a su espalda y correr, pero luego suspira, la madurez apoderándose de su cuerpo de repente.

—Espera —Theo se queda quieto, mirando hacia atrás con cautela—. Quiero decir, no importa. Aún así volviste a tus sentidos al final, así que. No importa. Lamento lo de tu hermana.

Theo parece sospechoso por varios segundos, luego sus hombros se relajan.

—Está bien.

—De nada.

—¿Qué?

 _Mierda_.

—Usualmente, quiero decir, usualmente dices gracias, y entonces yo-

—No, no lo haces —Theo niega con la cabeza, pero la comisura de la boca se estira por el esfuerzo de no doblarse—. _Lamento que tu hermana esté muerta, gracias, de nada_ , este no es un diálogo aceptable, Liam, y mucho menos uno habitual.

—Sí, bueno, está bien, jódete.

Liam no está aquí para esto. Es perfectamente capaz de manejar una conversación sin la ayuda de alguien que piensa que el apuñalamiento es intercambiable con una presentación adecuada, muchas gracias.

Por qué está sonriendo así ahora está más allá del entendimiento de Liam.

—Solo dime cuándo y dónde.

Liam jadea, indignado.

—¿Disculpa?

Theo se encoge de hombros.

—Dije vete a la mierda.

Y luego se va.

—¡No dijiste eso! —grita Liam tras él, porque sus oídos funcionan bien y no es estúpido. Él no dijo eso—. ¡NO VOY A SALIR CONTIGO!

—¿No se suponía que fueras amable y aclararas que aún querías pasar el rato con él, incluso si aún no salen?

Liam deja que los mejores años de su vida caigan y caigan al suelo cuando Mason aparece literalmente fuera de las paredes. ¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos en esta escuela?

—Sí —confirma.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—No sé, te acabo de atrapar gritándole que no ibas a salir con él. ¿Fue eso ser agradable?

—Sí —Liam asiente nuevamente y las cejas de Mason tocan instantáneamente el techo—. Dije _salir_. No dije que a veces no pasaría tiempo con él ni nada. Tampoco dije que _nunca_ saldría con él. Si es demasiado denso para entender eso, entonces no es mi culpa.

—No creo que nadie pueda entender eso —responde Mason, porque claramente decidió no ser solidario hoy, como cualquier otro día—. Cualquier persona con cerebro podría, si no quieres salir con alguien por el resto de tu vida, tú lo dices, _nunca_ saldré contigo. Si no, deberías entenderlo.

—Está bien, estoy de acuerdo —dice Mason y su corazón literalmente deja de latir.

—No lo estás, estás mintiendo.

—Sí, no lo estoy, nadie en el universo estaría de acuerdo y él nunca lo entenderá —Liam resopla. ¿Por qué es Mason tan dramático ahora? —. Y normalmente ya estaría detrás de él haciendo tu trabajo sucio, explicándole cómo funciona tu mente extraña, pero todavía no estoy seguro de si realmente quiero que salgas con alguien que intentó matarte, así que sí, yo solo estaré de acuerdo contigo.

Liam parpadea confundido.

—Entonces me estás saboteando.

—Es triste que estar de acuerdo contigo te esté saboteando, pero sí, un poco —Mason asiente y Liam siente ganas de dejar de hablar con él nuevamente. Esto es muy insultante, sinceramente—. Solo te estoy dejando sabotearte a ti mismo en lugar de arreglarlo.

—Estás siendo un traidor de nuevo —murmura Liam ofendido.

—No, no lo creo, estoy siendo maduro —dice Mason, porque Liam nunca puede hacer algo sin que Mason quiera hacerlo también. Ahora él es el maduro, claro. Liam está sorprendido de que aún no haya pedido el bocado—. Quiero decir, secretamente quiero que salgas con él porque, bueno, claramente quieres, guardaste más rencor contra mí por lo de la foto que por lo de él, ya sabes, lo de la puñalada, y le compraste pizza y nunca me compraste pizza en diecisiete años, en realidad te las arreglas para robar algo de _mi_ pizza cada vez que la pedimos juntos, pero lo dejaste que se comiera toda su pizza incluso si estaba atado y no iba a morderte como yo siempre lo hago, y él es tan caliente que de alguna manera olvidaste tener que estar deprimido por Hayden y estoy tan agradecido por eso porque no quiero escuchar todo el día cómo es una traidora por salir con Brett ahora y-

—Espera, ¿ _lo está_? —increíble. No perdieron el tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Y sí, totalmente quiero que salgas con él, para que podamos ir a citas dobles como siempre soñé y él va a elevar la barra de calor de nuestro grupo, pero también soy lo suficientemente maduro como para saber que no es seguro todavía cuando literalmente te apuñaló y cuando Corey sigue hablando de cegarlo, así que sí, definitivamente estoy siendo un buen amigo al dejarte sabotearte a ti mismo.

Parece que Mason pasó mucho tiempo pensando en esto, lo cual no es sorprendente en absoluto, ya que su mejor amigo parece pasar tanto tiempo cotilleando sobre la vida de Liam, y Liam probablemente debería confiar en él en esto, ya que él, por el otro lado, nunca pasa tiempo pensando en su vida amorosa.

—Te compré pizza cuando estabas enfermo —él responde de todos modos, porque no le gustan las mentiras.

—Te la comiste —murmura Mason resentido—. Dijiste que no podía porque estaba enfermo y me hiciste sopa.

—Porque comes sopa cuando estás enfermo, Mason, no pizza, yo no hago las reglas.

—Entonces, ¿ _por qué_ la compraste? —es tan infantil, tanto para ser el maduro.

—Debido a que el mundo no se detiene solo porque estás enfermo, Mason, no todo es acerca de ti, egoísta —explica Liam, justo antes de sugerir que vayan a clase, mostrando de una vez por todas quién es el maduro allí.

Liam está sacando la basura responsablemente esa tarde cuando todo se vuelve negro.

Se despierta horas después con un dolor punzante en la parte posterior de la cabeza y varias figuras borrosas frente a él. Trata de llevarse una mano a los ojos y siente cuerdas tensas quemándole las muñecas, voces amortiguadas susurrando a su alrededor y luego conmoción y dolor en todo su cuerpo cuando la electricidad lo sacude de los pies al cabello. No grita, pero puede sentir la humedad en sus mejillas y debajo de la nariz tan pronto como se detiene. Sus extremidades siguen hormigueando dolorosamente y su visión todavía está nublada, pero, cuando alguien se acerca, puede reconocer esos ojos azules en cualquier lugar.

—¿Qué- —la voz es ronca y débil y Liam no conecta de inmediato que salió de sus labios, que así es como suena ahora.

Theo lo mira impasible mientras los párpados de Liam comienzan a pesar demasiado.

Su voz fría y sarcástica es lo último que escucha Liam antes de que todo se vuelva negro nuevamente.

—No tomo bien el rechazo.


	5. Capítulo 5

—¿Hola, lobito?

Liam está confundido durante unos dos segundos sobre por qué se está despertando con la voz susurrante de Theo y luego está rugiendo, colmillos al descubierto y ojos brillando dorados, a dos pulgadas de su rostro, su propia ira quemándolo más que las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas y cuello.

—Estás muerto —gruñe mientras Theo retrocede fuera de su alcance, haciendo que su sangre hierva aún más—. ¿Me escuchas? Te voy a matar, jodido traidor de m-

—Oye, cálmate, no hice nada —Theo levanta las manos a la defensiva y Liam gruñe ruidosamente entre los dientes, tirando de las cuerdas con todas sus fuerzas y logrando solo cortar su piel aún más, mientras el olor a wolfsbane y sangre llena sus fosas nasales.

—¿Oh, no hiciste nada, señor _no tomo bien el rechazo_? —gruñe, temblando de ira. No le importa que sus miembros se sientan doloridos y débiles, tan pronto como se libere, va a joder a todos, comenzando con el imbécil frente a él. Esta vez ni siquiera está distraído por su atractivo, al diablo sus ojos azules y al diablo su cabello perfecto, cada segundo que pasa mirando su estúpida cara es un segundo en el que no lo arroja contra una pared, así que un segundo perdido.

—¡Me estaban mirando! —Theo mira la puerta cerrada a su izquierda y de alguna manera todavía parece pensar que Liam creerá una sola palabra que salga de su boca. Le da otro empujón a las cuerdas, entendiendo que es inútil y está atado a una gran rejilla metálica en lo que parece un almacén abandonado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con ellos? —él retrocede, frío, mientras dobla su muñeca izquierda tanto como puede, tratando de alcanzar la cuerda con sus garras—. Dijiste que estabas equivocado acerca de los hombres lobo.

Solo compra algo de tiempo, vamos. Y luego joderlos a todos. Liam no puede esperar para esa parte.

Sí, y no iba a regresar, pero dijeron que tenían un regalo para mí y luego te trajeron, no tenía idea-

—Oh, dios mío, ¿qué pensaste que te iban a regalar? ¡Son asesinos! —gruñe Liam frustrado, sintiendo dolor incluso en la punta de sus dedos mientras intenta extraer sus estúpidas garras un poco más, lo suficiente como para rascar la cuerda. Pero ni siquiera puede tocarla.

—No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Es mi cumpleaños en dos semanas —responde Theo a la defensiva, mirando de nuevo a la puerta, una mirada apresurada en sus ojos.

—¿Lo es?

—Sí.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias.

—No es tu cumpleaños, idiota.

—Acabas de decir-

—Sí, porque trae mala suerte desearle feliz cumpleaños a alguien antes de su cumpleaños real y te deseo toda la mala suerte del mundo, espero que te atropelle un camión de helados y pases tu cumpleaños en un ataúd, ¡maldito gilipollas! —Liam en realidad rompe sus colmillos en el aire en la imposibilidad de hundirlos en alguna parte del cuerpo de Theo y está satisfecho e irritado cuando Theo da otro paso atrás. Un poco más retrocediendo y se va a caer por la ventana, y luego Liam seguirá atado y a punto de morir, pero será feliz.

—Mira, _no_ hice esto, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No soy yo quien te atrapó! —dice rápidamente, y esto Liam puede creer, porque lo único que podría atrapar es un resfriado—. Solo estaba siguiéndoles la corriente.

—Les dijiste dónde vivo —Liam siente la bilis palpitar en su garganta mientras mira a Theo. Le compró pizza, por el amor de todo. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a alguien que te compró pizza? Esto es enfermizo y es peor que cuando lo apuñaló en el estómago. Pero, de nuevo, _sí_ lo apuñaló en el estómago después de treinta segundos que se conocieron, Liam realmente no puede culpar al mundo por su propia ingenuidad esta vez.

—No, no lo hice, yo-

—Me atraparon justo fuera de mi casa, solo una semana después de que te traje allí —y pensar que Liam _pasar tiempo_ con él, se siente tan estúpido ahora. Lo va a colgar por la ventana con los cordones de sus zapatos si se libera—. Corey tenía razón, debería haberte arañado los ojos.

Theo parece un poco asustado por esto.

—¿Quién diablos es Corey?

Liam levanta la barbilla heroicamente.

—Moriré antes de decírtelo —lo atraparon, pero nunca pondrán sus manos sobre sus amigos, ni siquiera ese psicópata de Corey—. Puedes torturarme todo lo que quieras, pero no obtendrás nada de mí.

—¡Qué diab- mira, no te estoy torturando!

—¿Oh, sí? —Liam presiona, sarcástico—. Porque me siento un poco torturado en este momento, no sé por qué, podría ser las cuerdas cubiertas de wolfsbane alrededor de mis muñecas y cuello o la rejilla _electrificada_ a la que también estoy conectado, pero, bueno, tal vez estoy equivocado.

—¡Mantén tu voz baja! —susurra Theo ansioso, antes de suspirar—. Mira, no hice esto, ¿de acuerdo? Ya sabían de ti, son los que me enviaron detrás de ti, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, por el amor de todo —grita Theo irritado. Como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo—. ¿No puedes solamente creerme? Puedes oír los latidos de mi corazón, ¿no?

Se acerca de nuevo, como si Liam no pudiera escuchar perfectamente su corazón bombear sangre por sus venas, oler cada emoción en su piel.

—Puedes controlarlo.

Theo frunce el ceño, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y dando otro paso adelante.

—¿Qué?

Liam mira su cuello y piensa que ahora está lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzarlo con sus colmillos.

—Puedes controlarlo —repite, firme—. Algunos cazadores pueden, es raro, pero Scott me lo contó.

Theo se congela, mirando a Liam como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Crees que puedo controlar _los latidos de mi corazón_.

Liam sostiene su mirada impasible.

—Sí.

Theo parpadea varias veces, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro imperceptible.

—Así que simplemente procederás a no confiar en mí, en mí, la única persona aquí que quiere ayudarte.

Liam lo considera por un segundo.

—Corta estas cuerdas y confiaré en ti.

—No puedo.

Liam resopla, sacudiendo la cabeza. Claro, liberarlo no es parte de su misión de _rescate_ , qué conveniente.

—No puedo, están volviendo —insta Theo, mirando a la puerta. Liam no puede escuchar ningún paso en la proximidad—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, tomarlos todos por tu cuenta? Simplemente nos dispararán a ti y a mí.

—Tienes razón, estás siendo tan útil en este momento, ¿cómo _no_ puedo confiar en ti? —murmura Liam agriamente, sin mirar a Theo y dando otro tirón a las cuerdas. Siente que sus muñecas se romperán antes que las cuerdas.

—¡Dime qué hacer, entonces! —el teléfono de Theo aparece repentinamente de su bolsillo mientras mira a Liam expectante—. ¿A quién llamo? ¿Está este Corey en tu manada? Scott no está en la ciudad, ¿quién está aquí que pueda venir? Solo dame un número y los llamaré, pero date prisa.

Liam lo mira en silencio durante varios segundos, pensando en Mason. Solo necesita hacerle saber lo que está sucediendo y él estará allí, donde sea que estén, en cuestión de minutos, con refuerzos. Demonios, incluso Brett vendría, todos lo harían. Exactamente donde los quieren.

—Entonces eso es lo que estás haciendo —él habla despacio, mirando fríamente a Theo.

—¿Qué?

—Quieres que te ayude a atraer a toda mi manada a una emboscada al igual que me atrajiste a ese callejón —continúa Liam, ira vibrando en su voz—. Bueno, adivina qué, puedes irte al infierno porque no te voy a ayudar a salvar a ningún perro imaginario esta vez.

Theo parece incrédulo por un tiempo y Liam tiene que darle eso, él es bueno en esto.

—No es una maldita trampa, idiota, ¡solo dime a quién llamar, rápido!

Una parte de Liam, la menos lúcida o la más lúcida, no está seguro, quiere creerle y casi lo hace, pero no puede tener a sus amigos y ni siquiera a Brett terminando con cuerdas alrededor de sus cuellos solo porque confió en un tipo en que ninguno de ellos lo haría, y entonces gruñe.

—Si no me vas a liberar, deja de hablar, no lo compraré.

Theo se ve tan exasperado por esto, como si Liam ya no hubiera confiado en él una vez y, como resultado, no hubiera terminado con una daga en sus entrañas.

Cuando finalmente se da cuenta de los pasos, Theo también.

—Vienen —susurra apresuradamente, levantando su teléfono, elocuente—. Última oportunidad.

Liam solo le gruñe y Theo resopla.

—Bien, haz que te maten entonces, mira si me importa.

La puerta se abre de golpe justo cuando Theo hace desaparecer su teléfono en el bolsillo y entra un hombre alto y musculoso que parece un tanque. Tan cliché. No podría ser un tipo flaco, no, dios no permita que su vida sea original a veces.

—¿Se está portando mal el perro? —él gruñe y Liam mira a su alrededor buscando un perro antes de darse cuenta de que él es el perro. A la mierda esto, ¿se han visto este tipo en el espejo? Él es el que parece un mastín, no Liam—. Escuché rugidos.

—Di eso en mi cara, oso hormiguero —gruñe Liam antes de que Theo pueda responder, mirando al nuevo cazador. Si cree que es el único que puede decir apodos, está a punto de sorprenderse. _Perro_ , por favor, Liam está a punto de verter cada animal sobre él, él sabe tantos.

A pesar de no saber cómo se ve un oso hormiguero, porque Liam apuesta que no lo hace, el tanque humano todavía se ofende y en solo un segundo está cargando hacia Liam como un toro. Liam puede verlo levantar el puño como en cámara lenta y está tan listo para ello, hundirá sus colmillos tan profundamente en su antebrazo que dejará un tatuaje permanente en su hueso, pero de repente sus ojos se cierran y cada centímetro de su cuerpo tiembla bajo una breve descarga eléctrica. Dura solo unos segundos, pero, antes de que Liam pueda abrir los ojos, algo frío y metálico se aplasta contra su cara, disparándola hacia un lado. Saborea la sangre en la boca y esta vez se las arregla para abrir los ojos antes de ser golpeado nuevamente, su nariz rompiéndose bajo el golpe con un fuerte crujido. Él ruge furioso, tira de las cuerdas e intenta alcanzar al cazador que ha dado un paso atrás y ahora mira a Theo con las cejas levantadas. Liam baja los ojos y ve el nudillo en la mano del cazador, qué broma, ni siquiera puede dar un puñetazo sin hacer trampa, y la mano de Theo se aferró a su antebrazo, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

—¿No dijeron los demás que no lo mataran todavía? —pregunta alegre y Liam no sabe si el otro cazador puede leer la inquietud en su tono tan bien como él.

—Es un hombre lobo, no morirá por esto —se encoge de hombros, liberando su brazo del agarre de Theo.

—¡Pero _tú_ lo harás! —gruñe Liam, escupiendo sangre en el suelo y tirando de las cuerdas de nuevo. ¿Quién las hizo tan resistentes? ¿Estas personas mostraron su incompetencia hasta ahora y de repente saben cómo controlar efectivamente a un hombre lobo? Esto es una mierda.

Esta vez, antes de que la electricidad atraviese su cuerpo, Liam vislumbra los dedos del cazador moviéndose. Tiene un control remoto en la mano y, cuando Theo lo agarra por segunda vez, el dolor se detiene. Liam jadea profundamente, sintiendo que le duelen los pulmones cuando el aire los llena de nuevo. Si lo electrocutan una vez más, él jura...

—No puedes estar seguro —está diciendo Theo, corazón acelerado—. Mi primo se golpeó la cabeza y murió una vez.

 _Una vez_. Su primo murió una vez. Liam de repente piensa que cometió un error al no confiar en él. Él hace un mentiroso terrible.

El cazador muerto, está tan, tan muerto, libera su mano nuevamente con una mirada que promete dolor en caso de que tenga que hacerla por segunda vez, y levanta las cejas hacia Theo.

—¿Tu primo era un hombre lobo, Theo? —Liam odia el tono condescendiente que acaba de usar. ¿Quién se cree que es, hablándole a la gente así, cuando su rostro grita _estúpido_? Y lo es, a Liam no le importa si no se supone que juzgues a los cazadores por su cara, puede apostar todo en el mundo a que tiene un QI bajo, es un cliché así.

Por la expresión de su rostro, Theo parece consciente de lo patético que fue su intento.

—No, pero-

—Exactamente —el hombre muerto que camina lo corta, y luego la nariz aún curándose de Liam se encuentra con su golpe metálico una vez más. Liam ruge tan fuerte que el cristal espolvoreado en la ventana parpadea y _tal vez_ sí es un perro, porque el impulso de hundir sus colmillos en el cuello de este imbécil y sacudirlo hasta que se rompa es tan fuerte ahora.

—Acércate más, cobarde, cambiaré tus rasgos gratis y tal vez finalmente dejes de parecerte al trasero de corgi, tú- —cuando llega el temblor, Liam muerde accidentalmente su lengua.

— _Detente_.

—¿Qué dijiste? —el cazador sonríe con aire de suficiencia, manteniéndose fuera del alcance, y Liam de repente no puede recordar por qué tuvo que estar tan enojado en su vida antes de conocer a este tipo. Nunca necesitó golpear a alguien como lo hace ahora.

—Dije que pareces el trasero de un corgi porque estaba siendo amable y no quería decir que también hueles a él —gruñe, ignorando el dolor en su garganta cada vez que habla—. ¿Es por eso que tu vida apesta tanto que necesitas cazar adolescentes inocentes?

El shock es puntual y Liam ruge de nuevo, más fuerte que el dolor.

—¡ _Dije alto_! —grita Theo, y de repente Liam puede respirar de nuevo.

—¿Disculpa? —los ojos del cazador se fijan en el agarre de Theo una vez más en su mano, manteniéndola alejada del botón rojo en el control. Theo mira vacilante a Liam como si esperara que resuelva este desastre cuando su cerebro todavía está lidiando con ser electrocutado varias veces, y luego se encoge de hombros, recordando su calma.

—Quiero probarlo, no puedes tener toda la diversión.

La expresión molesta del cazador cambia de inmediato, reemplazada por una sonrisa, y le entrega el control.

—Aquí, todo tuyo.

Theo lo toma y Liam jura que, si él siquiera se acerca a tocar el jodido botón rojo, Liam va a encontrar una lámpara y la empujará tan profundamente en su trasero que nunca podrá abrir la boca sin alumbrar todo, lo secuestrará nuevamente y vaciará latas interminables de gaseosa _normal_ por su garganta y nunca le dará pizza, nunca, y, justo entonces, después de todo esto, finalmente se lo dará a Corey para hacer centros de mesa con sus ojos.

Theo debe sentir el peligro sobre su cabeza porque su pulgar roza vacilante el controlador sin presionar ningún botón mientras se aclara la garganta.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo uso, solo presiono el botón rojo? —él pregunta dudoso, y realmente es solo una belleza sin cerebro porque incluso la abuela de Liam que no sabe cómo cambiar de canal en la televisión podría hacer que eso funcione, excepto que no lo haría porque lo ama mucho y, a diferencia de Theo, ella tiene un corazón real—. ¿Y qué significa el indicador azul?

Liam está tan enojado que esto se está convirtiendo en una lección de tecnología, si sus manos estuvieran libres, simplemente se electrocutaría a sí mismo en este punto.

El tanque humano se inclina más cerca, frunciendo el ceño al controlador.

—¿Qué indicador a-

Liam realmente gritó. Se las arregló para no hacerlo y lucir todo estoico y demás hasta ahora, incluso mientras estaba siendo electrocutado, pero Theo solo _tenía_ que asustarlo y arruinarlo todo en el último segundo, sacando ese movimiento de la nada. Fue un grito tan femenino, Liam está feliz de que Theo estuviera demasiado ocupado golpeando el tanque humano en la cara para notarlo. Fue un buen golpe ser justo, rápido e inesperado, y ahora hay una cantidad aceptable de sangre en la cara del tanque humano, pero lo más importante es que su arma ya no está en su cinturón.

—¿Qué demon- —gruñe, tapándose la nariz y volteando para mirar a Theo, quien sabiamente ha dado un paso atrás. Su mirada amenazadora muere tan pronto como se encuentra con su propia arma apuntada hacia él por el cazador más joven—. Está bien, vamos a calmarnos, ¿de acu-

—¡Dispárale! —grita Liam, porque este es claramente el momento en que el tanque humano obtiene lo que necesita, que es una bala dentro de su cuerpo, y Liam no se calmará hasta que eso suceda.

Este es también el momento en que Theo no dispara de inmediato, sino que mira a Liam y el tanque humano lentamente da un paso más, levantando las manos.

—Theo, chico, escucha, no quieres-

—Eres un terrible cazador, te va a desarmar, ¡solo dispara! —grita Liam de nuevo porque a la mierda esto, ¿no ha visto Theo alguna película en su vida? ¿Cómo puede ser él el único en la sala que sabe que nunca esperas después de obtener el arma, solo disparas y ganas y luego nadie hará una película sobre ti, bien, porque las personas inteligentes no trabajan en buenas películas, pero al menos estás vivo? Pero Theo no es inteligente, bebe gaseosa dietética con pizza, por el amor de dios, y es el protagonista estúpido perfecto para una película B con su cara tonta y bonita, por lo que, por supuesto, no dispara y el tanque humano le gruñe a Liam porque ni siquiera puedes expresar tu opinión hoy en día sin que la gente se ofenda.

—¡Deja de ladrar, perro! —gruñe, y Liam está tan listo para arrancarle la mano con los colmillos cuando ve que el puño se acerca a su rostro, y luego grita de nuevo, tan femenino como la primera vez.

—Mierda —Theo está demasiado ocupado mirando sorprendido a su propia mano sosteniendo el arma para burlarse de él—. Le disparé.

Totalmente lo hizo. El tanque humano ahora está en el piso, cerca de donde cayó la dignidad de Liam, con las manos en el muslo y tantas imprecaciones que Liam no sabía que existían en su lengua.

—Lo hiciste —confirma Liam, sorprendido también. Una parte de él estaba seguro de que Theo estaba tardando mucho porque también estaba buscando el botón rojo en el arma.

—Le disparé —repite con los ojos muy abiertos, y Liam no puede evitar pensar que no parecía tan sorprendido después de que lo apuñaló. Se siente un poco resentido al respecto, pero probablemente no sea el momento de quejarse.

—¿Qué pasa si él muere? ¿Está muerto? —Theo delira a medida que el tanque humano sigue emitiendo sonidos dolorosos y satisfactorios, tan claramente y tristemente no muerto—. No quiero ir a la cárcel, ¡tú _hiciste_ esto!

Oh, diablos, no.

—¿ _Disculpa_?

—¡Mierda! —Theo se ve tan aterrorizado ahora y Liam se siente mucho mejor por su grito femenino—. ¡Le disparé y ni siquiera confías en mí!

—Sí confío en ti.

Theo se queda quieto, completamente desconcertado por la admisión de Liam. Se ve incrédulo y tiene razón en hacerlo, porque Liam no está confiando en él en este momento, literalmente le acaba de preguntar que si un hombre que estaba maldiciendo entre dientes estaba muerto, por lo que no es confiable.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Cinco segundos —dice de todos modos porque, está bien, confía un poco en su _voluntad_ de ayudar—. Escucha, totalmente escucharon el disparo, ¡libérame ahora!

Lo primero que hace Liam una vez que sus muñecas ya no están atadas es rendirle homenaje a tanque humano noqueándolo con la rodilla, luego toma prestado el teléfono de Theo y llama al único cazador digno en esa ciudad de imbéciles. Tan pronto como Argent le asegura que está en camino, Liam le devuelve el teléfono a Theo, quien parece estar muy ocupado en examinar el cuerpo inconsciente del tanque humano.

—¿Debería dispararle de nuevo? —pregunta pensativo, porque, aparentemente, Liam solo necesitaba otro psicópata en su vida—. ¿Para que no pueda decirle a nadie que le disparé?

—¿No estabas tan asustado por dispararle como hace veinte segundos?

—Sí, pero fue divertido —Theo se encoge de hombros, apuntando directamente a la frente del tanque humano—. No puedo esperar para dispararle a alguien otra vez.

Liam realmente espera que _pueda_ esperar porque es la única otra persona que se puede disparar en la sala en este momento.

—¿Qué pasa si me quedo con el arma? —propone un poco molesto, porque no está contento de tener que ser el tranquilo y responsable cuando sufre literalmente de TEI. Él debería ser el que sea contenido de no matar a los imbéciles, no al revés.

Theo se burla.

—Tienes colmillos, yo me quedo con el arma.

—También tengo una moral, me quedo con el arma.

—Es mía.

—No es tuya, simplemente la robaste.

—La encontré.

—Eso es lo que significa robar, cuando encuentras algo en otra per- —Liam se queda quieto, sus oídos registrando pasos distantes cada vez más cerca.

—Vienen —susurra y Theo lanza una mirada alarmada a la puerta.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que estés hablando de los refuerzos que acabas de llamar? —Theo suspira, ni siquiera necesita una respuesta—. ¿Cuántos?

Liam se concentra, trata de contar y se rinde casi de inmediato.

—Demasiados. Quédate con el arma.

Liam nunca podrá tomarlos solo y esto es lo que lo hace mucho más heroico mientras camina lentamente hacia el peligro, colocándose justo frente a la puerta. Es como Jon Snow, pero con colmillos, el rey de los lobos. Los pasos siguen acercándose y Liam muestra sus ojos dorados, mostrando sus colmillos y garras. Si así es como muere, entonces va a pelear contra los más que pueda. Es tan heroico, allí listo para luchar y morir y, tan pronto como se abra la puerta, rugirá tan fuerte y será épico, Liam solo desea que alguien estuviera allí para filmarlo ahora, porque ¿cuán genial es él, sinceramente? A pesar de su vida constantemente apestando y todo, él todavía está ahí siendo un héroe impecable. Tan épico.

—¿No podemos correr? —pregunta Theo detrás de él.

Liam se vuelve, perplejo.

—¿Qué?

—Hay otra puerta.

Los ojos de Liam siguen la dirección señalada por el índice de Theo y allí está, otra puerta en el lado opuesto de la que están por venir los cazadores. Liam parpadea varias veces, considerando sus opciones, y luego agarra la muñeca de Theo y corre, porque nadie lo estaba filmando, de todos modos, no tiene sentido ser heroico.

—Sugiero que nos detengamos.

—Sugiero que no lo hagamos.

Han estado corriendo por los pasillos y las habitaciones por dos años, y no es como si Liam no _amaría_ detenerse o como si no absolutamente _odiara_ esto, o como si sus pulmones no estuvieran a punto de colapsar sobre sí mismos, porque de hecho lo están, pero detenerse cuando todos te siguen para matarte es claramente una idea terrible y el hecho de que Theo la tuvo es aún más prueba de eso.

—Mira, estoy entrenado para esto —jadea Theo y Liam realmente espera que no esté hablando de correr, porque claramente no está entrenado para esto, Liam básicamente lo está arrastrando y todavía se las arregla para parecer exhausto, todo sudoroso y maloliente—. Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

Liam _sí_ lo dijo, justo después de que un cazador electrocutara su sentido común fuera de él.

—Eso fue una cosa de una vez —aclara, también jadeando un poco. Se pregunta si los hombres lobo pueden sufrir ataques cardíacos—. E incluso entonces nunca confié en tus habilidades de supervivencia, solo en tu aparente disposición a ayudar.

—Cállate —murmura Theo y luego se lanza a una habitación, arrastrando a Liam con él y rodando por el suelo sin ninguna maldita razón. Nadie les está disparando en este momento, ni los está filmando, no tiene sentido tratar de ser todo atlético, pero se mordió la lengua demasiado fuerte durante la caída como para quejarse de eso.

—¿Por qué demonios necesitabas tirarnos al piso? ¿No podríamos simplemente entrar como seres humanos normales? —afortunadamente, es un hombre lobo, por lo que su lengua se cura rápidamente.

—Cállate —repite Theo, arrastrándose hacia un lado de la puerta y Liam jura, si le dice que se calle una vez más, también le morderá la lengua—. Escucha, necesitamos trabajo en equipo, ¿de acuerdo? Usas tus sentidos para escucharlos y me dices cuándo disparar. Los joderemos.

No parece un buen plan, porque ningún plan suena bien en los labios de Theo, pero se ve tan seguro de sí mismo y no es que Liam tenga algo más que hacer además de morir en este momento, por lo que se arrastra a su lado.

—No es así como sostienes un arma —señala, mirando las manos de Theo. No es que Liam sepa la forma correcta de hacerlo, pero no es así, puede apostarlo. Entonces los oye.

—Hay dos —susurra, levantándose lentamente—. Están cerca. Disparas al primero y yo derribo el segundo, ¿de acuerdo?

Theo asiente, apretando su agarre equivocado sobre el arma.

—Bueno.

—Cinco... cuatro... —Liam comienza a contar lentamente, demasiado lento en realidad—. Mierda, _¡ahora_!

Él sale por la puerta, listo para derribar al cazador más alejado, justo cuando Theo le dispara en el tobillo. Mierda.

Liam cae al suelo llorando de dolor y ambos cazadores le apuntan con su arma. Debería haberse ido con su plan heroico original, quedar lisiado y luego derribado por falta de coordinación es una forma tan estúpida de morir, esto nunca le pasaría a Jon Snow.

Lo que sí le pasaría a Jon Snow, sin embargo, es ser salvado por refuerzos de último minuto, y Argent y sus hombres cubren el papel perfectamente. Liam se tambalea sobre sus pies y está muy contento de que nadie lo estuviera filmando ahora.

—Oh, gracias a dios —suspira aliviado solo un segundo antes de que Theo camine en el pasillo, al instante sacando cada arma sobre él.

—Esperen, no, él está con nosotros, él me ayudó —Liam se apresura a pararse frente a él, haciendo que todos frunzan el ceño.

—Te acaba de disparar —dice Argent lentamente, como si Liam se hubiera disociado repentinamente de su tobillo y no lo supiera por el dolor insoportable.

—Sí, apestamos en esto de trabajo en equipo, pero él está con nosotros —insiste cuando Theo lo alcanza, mirando enojado su tobillo.

—Dijiste _ahora_ y luego corriste justo en frente de mi trayectoria, ¿qué eres, estúpido? —murmura y Liam está tan tentado de hacerse a un lado y retractarse de todo, no, nunca lo había visto antes, un chico malo, seguro.

—No pensé que pudieras apuntar bien, por lo general apestas en las cosas de cazadores —replica molesto—. Y _de hecho_ , ¿a dónde apuntabas, a sus pies?

Antes de que Theo pueda responder con alguna tontería suya, Argent está arrodillado a los pies de Liam, porque aparentemente también es el rey de los humanos ahora. ¿Dónde están sus coros animadores? _¡El rey en el norte!_

—Saquemos la bala antes de que el wolfsbane te afecte —murmura Argent y luego el dolor insoportable en el tobillo de Liam se multiplica cuando _mete_ el dedo en él. A la mierda esto, a la mierda esto tanto. Liam apoya su mano en la pared fría para mantener el equilibrio y suprime heroicamente gemidos entre los dientes, incluso si ser heroico no lo llevó a ninguna parte. Después de un rato, los cálidos dedos de Theo se cierran alrededor de su antebrazo, vacilantes.

—No eres un hombre lobo, no puedes tomar el dolor —le informa Liam porque realmente no sabe nada, ¿verdad?

Theo parece confundido por eso y luego molesto, pero no mueve su mano.

—Claro, ahora solo los hombres lobo pueden consolar a alguien, ¿verdad? A la mierda los humanos. Todos deben ser sobrenaturales o que se vayan al infierno.

Liam no sabe de qué está hablando, pero sus labios dejaron escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Argent finalmente saca la bala. Theo se inclina sobre el hombro de Liam para mirar la parte posterior de su tobillo y Liam resopla, sus fosas nasales repentinamente sumergidas por la preocupación.

—¿Está fuera? ¿Se está curando ahora? —pregunta solícito mientras Liam lo mira con el rabillo del ojo. Qué bicho raro. Primero lo apuñala, luego le dispara, y ahora esto. La consistencia realmente es solo una palabra hoy en día—. ¿Es normal que todavía no se esté curando?

Argent, por otro lado, no huele preocupado en absoluto cuando se pone de pie y asiente con la cabeza a sus hombres para seguir buscando en el lugar. Liam no le cae muy bien, piensa, dice que siempre se mete en problemas y no tiene instinto de supervivencia. Mentira.

—Dale unos minutos y él estará como nuevo.

Theo no parece convencido, pero el rifle de Argent es muy grande y lo deja ir sin protestas. Todavía sigue parado allí mirando a Liam e inundándolo con preocupación. La ansiedad no es un olor agradable, pero Liam no lo odia.

—Estoy bien —dice mientras el dolor en el tobillo comienza a desvanecerse.

Theo parpadea asombrado, como si acabara de despertarse de algo, y se encoge de hombros.

—Lo sé —dice tratando de parecer desinteresado, dejando su antebrazo. Liam logra dejar sus brazos a los costados durante casi cinco segundos antes de que Theo lo agarre de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño en su muñeca izquierda.

—No te estás curando aquí —señala, mirando infeliz las marcas rojas que dejaron las cuerdas.

—Lo estoy —Liam se encoge de hombros, distraído por la forma en que los mechones de cabello húmedo de Theo le rozan los ojos. Agradable—. Solo más despacio, porque había wolfsbane en las cuerdas.

Theo no parece escucharlo mientras mueve lentamente sus dedos en su muñeca y luego en la parte posterior de su mano, trazando el pulgar de Liam hasta que se encuentra con su garra aún extendida. Frunce el ceño, tocándola con la punta de los dedos, una mirada curiosa en sus ojos. Liam se queda quieto, observando su rostro, y Theo debe sentir sus ojos sobre él porque de repente se pone rígido y deja caer la mano.

—Entonces... —dice, aclarando su voz.

Liam levanta las cejas, retrayendo sus garras.

—¿Entonces?

Theo sonríe, confiado.

—¿Podemos salir ahora?

—No, me disparaste.


	6. Capítulo 6

—¡Te metiste en el camino! No fue mi culpa.

Liam sí se metió en el camino, para ser justos, pero también cree firmemente que cuando le disparas a alguien nunca _no_ es tu culpa.

—Todavía me apuñalaste —señala obstinado, cruzando los brazos—. Tres veces.

Theo pone sus bonitos, bonitos ojos en blanco.

—Para con eso, acabo de salvarte la vida.

—Por eso no te estoy comiendo vivo.

—Puedes comerme en cualquier momento, ya te lo dije —responde Theo muy serio antes de guiñar un ojo.

La indignación por eso es real y Liam intenta ignorarlo, pero sus mejillas se incendian al instante, dibujando una sonrisa en los labios de Theo.

—Deja eso, no saldré contigo solo porque me salvaste la vida —eso sería ridículo. Saldría con tantas personas si ese fuera el caso, Scott por encima de todos.

—No, saldrás conmigo porque te gusto —Theo sonríe y su corazón no pierde el ritmo, está _realmente_ convencido de que a Liam le gusta, el loco.

—A mí no —Liam resopla, tan abrumado por la ridiculez de la idea que casi se le olvida terminar la oración—. Me gustas.

—¿Es por eso que me ofreciste la cena durante tu secuestro falso, porque no te gusto? —Theo arquea la ceja izquierda, escéptico, y Liam odia su demostración de habilidades, ser capaz de levantar una ceja no lo hace mejor que él. Liam puede mover sus orejas de todos modos y eso es mucho más genial.

—No te ofrecí nada, solo estaba siendo un secuestrador responsable y alimentando a mi p-

—Crees que soy caliente —Theo de repente se acerca, cortándolo, y Liam se queda quieto, profundamente perturbado por la excesiva proximidad. Ese es su espacio personal allí y no invitó a nadie en él, por lo que Theo puede tomar su rostro no autorizado, con la mirada y el desaliño y los labios jugosos, y toda su piel expuesta bronceada y suave y llevarlos a otro lugar, y él puede tomar sus hombros también y tal vez cubrirlos con una camisa que realmente le quede y no parezca que está a punto de romperse bajo la tensión, mientras está en eso.

Liam traga, sosteniendo su mirada.

—Creo que tienes una personalidad horrible.

—Todavía te gusto —insiste Theo y Liam quiere tirar su trasero seguro fuera de su espacio vital, pero no puede hacerlo sin verse afectado.

—No —Liam procede a mover sus orejas, solo para mostrarle a este tipo con quién está tratando. Alguien con habilidades, ese es quién. Theo no parece darse cuenta, porque Liam no puede moverlas _tanto_ , está bien, debes prestar atención para verlo y Theo nunca le presta atención a nada más que a sí mismo.

—No te gusto, eso es lo que estás diciendo —se burla de él, todo escéptico porque dios no quiera que alguien tenga una opinión personal.

—Eso es lo que dije —confirma Liam.

—Lo que dijiste —repite Theo lentamente, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y qué estás diciendo ahora?

—Que dije lo que dije.

—¿Qué?

Liam no tiene idea.

—Exactamente —dice, y luego hace una mueca de suficiencia para ganar de todos modos.

Theo suspira, repentinamente resignado.

—Esto es confuso, ¿no podemos salir ya?

Como si fuera tan fácil. ¿Dónde vive este chico, en _tierra fácil_? Bueno, Liam vive en el mundo real, donde una pierna rota puede llevarte a ser empujado desde el techo de un hospital y luego atado en una bañera y donde seguir a extraños atractivos en lugares pequeños y oscuros te lleva a recibir una puñalada. No hay tal cosa _fácil_ donde vive Liam.

—Eras un cazador pensando que yo merecía _morir_ hasta hace como dos segundos —dice resuelto Liam, cruzando los brazos—. No vamos a salir.

Theo se queda callado y después de un segundo baja los ojos, oliendo todo triste. Liam casi se siente mal, pero en realidad no.

—¡Me apuñalaste! —agrega defensivo, porque _demonios no_ , él no es el malo aquí, su familia y amigos también habrían olido tristes si hubiera muerto en ese callejón. Tal vez no Corey, que probablemente siempre está a favor de la muerte, pero todos los demás lo habrían hecho.

—Dijiste eso cien veces, lo entiendo —Theo resopla y luego se da la vuelta, comenzando a alejarse todo miserable. Liam le preguntaría si también quiere tocar música triste para acompañar su dramática salida, maldita reina del drama. Liam no lo detendrá como el idiota seguramente espera que lo haga, porque tiene cerebro y no va a dejar que Theo actuando como un cachorro pateado lo haga sentir culpable por no pretender que la puñalada nunca sucedió.

—¡No dije que _nunca_ podemos salir! —en su defensa, Theo interpreta muy bien a los cachorros pateados.

—Podemos, solo que no ahora —agrega mientras Theo se vuelve vacilante. Al diablo Mason, Liam no se saboteará a sí mismo—. Pero todavía podemos, no sé, ¿pasar el rato con mi manada? Como, tal vez no los otros hombres lobo, ya sabes, una cosa a la vez, y no serían tan increíblemente indulgentes como yo si también los apuñalaras.

Theo levanta las cejas, seguramente tratando de insinuar cosas sobre la naturaleza indulgente de Liam, porque realmente espera que la gente no guarde rencor por los intentos de asesinato, aparentemente. Así es como funcionan las cosas en tierra fácil.

—Pero Mason y Corey, si no dejamos que traiga tenedores u objetos puntiagudos, ¿podemos salir con ellos, tal vez?

Theo inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativo.

—¿Como una cita doble?

—Quiero decir como _amigos_. Como, bien, también invitaremos a Nolan. Todos nosotros. Amigable. Para que podamos formar otros recuerdos que no involucren dagas antes de una cita real, ¿sí?

Theo lo considera por un momento y luego asiente.

—Bueno. Entonces, ¿salimos como amigos?

Él realmente quiere poner la palabra salir ahí, ¿no?

—Sí, veremos si podemos ser amigos después de la mierda que sacaste. Y, si podemos, tal vez algún día podamos salir, si no empezamos a salir con otra persona mientras estamos saliendo como amigos, por supuesto —Liam no va a mantener la parte del compromiso al salir mientras elimina todas las partes divertidas—. En ese caso, seguimos siendo amigos. Lo que sigue siendo un gran desarrollo desde donde comenzamos. Ya sabes, gradual, no saltar de un extremo al otro. ¿Está bien?

Theo suspira imperceptiblemente y luego asiente, su voz tranquila.

—Okey.

Liam frunce el ceño.

—Sí, bueno, no suenes demasiado feliz.

—No lo estoy, quiero salir contigo, no quiero que comiences a salir con otra persona mientras estamos ocupados no saliendo —murmura Theo y Liam resopla.

—Lástima, deberías haber pensado en eso antes de apuñalarme.

—Me torturaste, pero no estoy guardando rencor, ¿o sí?

Este tipo está drogado, no hay otra explicación.

—No te hice _nada_.

Liam espera otra locura, pero Theo de repente sonríe, victorioso.

—¿Entonces finalmente admites que no puedes torturar a las personas con una lámpara?

Liam jadea incrédulo y luego lo empuja.

—Jódete.

Theo da un paso atrás, riéndose, y Liam elige este momento para irse. Su madre se estará preguntando cuánto tiempo se está tomando para deshacerse de la basura, de todos modos.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo salimos como amigos? —Theo lo llama y Liam frena un poco.

—Mañana después de la escuela —responde sin volverse—. Y no intentes lucir todo atractivo y bien vestido, no es una cita.

—No necesito intentarlo.

Liam puede ver eso.

—Entonces, este es Nolan, él también trató de matarme. Ustedes dos deberían llevarse bien.

Tanto Theo como Nolan interrumpen su apretón de manos para poner los ojos en blanco y Liam se ríe satisfecho.

—Luego tenemos a Mason, mi mejor amigo traidor...

Mason sonríe cálidamente a Theo.

—Y este es Corey.

Theo se inclina hacia la mano extendida de Corey solo para detenerse en el último segundo, mirando a Liam.

—¿Corey como en el que quería que me sacaras los ojos?

—Ese —confirma Liam.

Theo se congela por un segundo, mirando la inocente sonrisa de Corey, luego se encoge de hombros y le da la mano.

—Encantado de conocerte —dice mientras Liam mira sospechosamente los bolsillos de Corey. No puede haber un tenedor allí, ¿no?—. Pero debes saber que Liam no tocará mis ojos, le gustan demasiado.

Espera, ¿qué? Theo luce todo orgulloso y presumido y Liam está a punto de ponerlo en su lugar, pero Corey lo precede.

—Lo haré si lo apuñalas de nuevo. Tengo garras falsas en casa.

—Me disparó esta vez —dice Liam automáticamente, decidiendo no demorarse en por qué Corey necesitaría garras falsas o de dónde las sacó.

—Eso también —Corey asiente y todavía está sosteniendo la mano de Theo.

Theo se encoge de hombros, sin impresionarse.

—Todavía me estás dejando un gran campo —sonríe, con una mirada divertida en sus ojos—. Podría prenderle fuego o empujarlo de una ven-

—Theo —le advierte Liam, porque no está seguro de que Corey en realidad no tenga un tenedor en el bolsillo.

Theo le sonríe y luego vuelve a Corey.

—No lo haré, no te preocupes. Me gusta demasiado.

El corazón de Liam hace un pequeño salto divertido en su pecho.

—En serio, no te preocupes —le murmura a Corey, aclarándose la garganta y sintiendo sus mejillas arder bajo la mirada divertida de Theo—. De todos modos, ni siquiera sabe cómo sostener un arma.

Liam había estado bromeando, pero Nolan y Theo realmente se llevan sorprendentemente bien y eso es un poco preocupante. Lo que es aún más preocupante es el hecho de que el sabor de helado favorito de Theo es menta, y eso explica todo, por supuesto, a alguien que ama la menta también le encantaría apuñalar a la gente. Ha sido amable, sin embargo, hasta ahora. Nada de apuñalar, disparar o hablar de que los hombres lobo son peligrosos. También fingió estar interesado en la colección de latas de Mason, Liam simplemente no aceptará la posibilidad de que no estaba fingiendo. Aún así, no escuchó lo que Liam dijo: _sí_ trató de lucir atractivo, de ninguna manera no lo hizo. No solo usas pantalones que hacen que tu trasero se vea así por accidente. Pero Liam casi le perdonó la puñalada, por lo que también puede perdonar el calor excesivo, adivina. Solo tendrá que convivir con ello por el resto del día de alguna manera.

Mason y Corey han comenzado a actuar como una pareja molesta desde hace unos minutos, tomados de la mano y caminando un poco por delante de ellos, porque aparentemente la discusión que Liam está teniendo con Theo y Nolan sobre lo que es mejor entre pizza y sushi no es lo suficientemente interesante para ellos, cuando Theo habla de repente.

—¿Puedo tomar tu mano?

—No es pesada, puedo llevarla yo solo bien, gracias —Liam le tranquiliza y Nolan comienza a reírse. Qué chico tan raro.

—Quiero decir, ¿puedo sostenerla de todos modos? —Theo frunce el ceño un poco, antes de asentir a Mason y Corey—. ¿Cómo lo están haciendo?

—Oh, como ellos —Liam mira los dedos románticamente entrelazados de sus amigos, dándose cuenta de golpe. No solo estaba siendo amable, quiere hacer cosas de pareja con él—. No, no puedes, no es una cita, ¿recuerdas?

Theo asiente, conforme.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Quise decir como amigos, ¿podemos tomarnos de la mano como amigos?

Liam lo considera. ¿Pueden?

—Los amigos no se toman de las manos —decide eventualmente.

—Sí, lo hacen —responde Theo de inmediato y su corazón confirma que está mintiendo y que aún no se puede confiar en él.

—Bueno, entonces tomaré la mano de mi amigo Nolan, ya que esto es algo que aparentemente hacen los amigos —Nolan comienza a caminar más rápido, pero Liam toma su mano antes de que pueda escapar, mirando satisfecho a Theo. Se ve muy molesto por eso durante unos segundos, y luego se ve mezquino.

—Haz eso, claro —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Voy a tomar la mano de Mason.

Y lo hace, trotando hacia adelante y agarrando la mano libre de Mason.

Mason parece confundido y Corey no dice nada, pero sigue mirando la mano de Theo con el ceño fruncido. Liam ahora sabe que no tenía un tenedor en los bolsillos, o estaría en los ojos de Theo ahora. En cambio, está allí sonriendo todo satisfecho sin ningún tenedor en sus ojos, mirando a Liam para ver si esto le molesta. Liam no lo está. No podría importarle menos, en realidad.

—Tienes dos segundos para dejar la mano de mi mejor amigo.

 _Podría_ importarle menos, está bien, pero solo un poco.

Theo apesta a satisfacción ahora.

—No puedo hacer eso, él es el único dispuesto a sostener la mía.

—Yo tomaré tu mano —dice Nolan de inmediato y Liam lo empuja a un lado.

—Bien, sostendré tu estúpida mano, ahora deja a Mason —se queja mientras camina más rápido para alcanzarlos. Theo sonríe satisfecho y le ofrece su mano libre a Liam, quien la mira molesto.

—Lo que sea, al menos no puedes usarla para apuñalar a nadie de esta manera —resopla agarrándola, golpeando su palma contra la de Theo. Dan unos pasos antes de que Theo entrelace sus dedos a escondidas.

—¿Qué? Esa era la forma de niños de tomarse de las manos —se encoge de hombros cuando siente la mirada de Liam sobre él.

—Y esta es la forma en que las parejas lo hacen —murmura Liam amargamente. No es una cita y aún así ha sido engañado para hacer cosas de parejas. Inaceptable.

Los labios de Theo se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa culpable mientras se encoge de hombros.

—No, _así_ es como lo hacen las parejas —dice que lleva sus manos unidas a su cadera, de modo que Liam básicamente lo abraza mientras caminan.

Oh, diablos, no. Liam se aleja y Theo inmediatamente deja su mano.

—Broma, lo siento.

Liam lo mira con recelo y Theo baja los ojos, sonrojándose un poco.

Mason ahora está hablando mierda sobre el sushi y Liam, enojado, lo pone en su lugar porque nadie hace eso frente a él, y luego agarra despreocupadamente la mano de Theo nuevamente porque no puede confiar en él para no apuñalar a nadie, después de todo. Y también se siente bien, pero es principalmente por razones de seguridad.

—¿Me invitaron a una maldita cita doble dos días después de que mis esperanzas con Brett murieran para siempre?

¿De qué demonios habla Nolan ahora? Liam realmente no puede recuperar el aliento con tanta gente extraña rodeándolo.

—Nadie está saliendo con nadie aquí —aclara Liam al instante, porque si Mason y Corey quieren salir y así, pueden hacerlo en su tiempo libre.

—¿Entonces por qué todos están tomados de la mano excepto yo? —murmura Nolan quejándose, porque no todos pueden ser tan estoicos como Liam, quien fue secuestrado y torturado solo ayer y aún no se ha quejado ni una vez.

—Puedes sostener la mía, Nolan —Corey ofrece generosamente, antes de mirar a Nolan tan pronto como intenta tomar su mano—. Si prometes no apuñalarla de nuevo.

Nolan se detiene, vacilante, ya sea porque le resulta difícil cumplir la promesa o porque considera que Corey es demasiado peligroso para acercarse. Y, por cierto, debería hacerlo, convencer a Corey de no crucificar literalmente a Nolan en la biblioteca para hacerlo un ejemplo fue inquietante y difícil. Había buscado cruces de madera en Amazon.

Theo levanta las cejas, perplejo.

—¿Le apuñalaste la mano?

—Con un lápiz —especifica Nolan como si esto lo mejorara y Theo parece intrigado.

—No le des ideas extrañas, Nolan —Liam le da un apretón de advertencia a la mano de Theo, quien lo mira inocentemente, antes de volverse hacia Nolan.

—¿Quién es Brett?

—El chico más caliente de la escuela —Nolan suspira soñador y ¿qué es él, ciego? ¿Corey ya le había sacado los ojos y por eso no puede ver con quién está hablando ahora? Liam está un poco cansado de ser el único que tiene sentido en todas las circunstancias. Brett, de todas las personas, más sexy que Theo, _por favor_.

—No lo es —murmura por lo bajo, totalmente ignorado por todos.

—¿Y por qué murieron tus esperanzas con él? —pregunta Theo con curiosidad mientras Nolan mete las manos en los bolsillos, sabiamente lejos de las de Corey.

—Porque comenzó a salir con Hayden —se queja molesto y Liam casi siente pena por él, no tanta como si Brett correspondiera sus sentimientos, por supuesto, porque eso sería una desgracia aún mayor, en su opinión. Su lástima no dura mucho, porque Nolan lo está mirando con odio ahora. ¿Qué diablos?—. La ex de _Liam_.

Liam está tan indignado por el tono acusatorio de Nolan que ni siquiera puede expresar con palabras cuán injusto es esto. ¿Qué piensa él, que _quería_ que Hayden rompiera con él en su día de suerte y luego tuviera una cita con Brett? Él también es la víctima aquí y, si alguien tiene la culpa, es Mason, quien siempre le aseguró a Nolan que Brett también estaba absolutamente enamorado de él. No es que Liam no tuviera la misma impresión, pero nunca alentó a Nolan ni dijo nada, porque no creía que fuera algo por lo que estar feliz. Liam está listo para defenderse una vez más de las injusticias del mundo, pero el extraño cambio de olor de Theo lo distrae de repente. ¿De qué tiene que estar tan ansioso ahora? Liam mira confundido las manos de Corey, pero no tiene ningún arma.

—Hayden como en... —finalmente Theo aclara su voz, mirando vacilante a Liam—. ¿Una chica?

—No, una ardilla gigante —resopla Liam, arrugando la nariz. Es como si Theo lo estuviera atacando con su explosión de diferentes señales químicas en este momento—. Sí, una chica.

Theo lo mira fijamente.

—Entonces, te gustan... las chicas.

No solo está hablando ridículamente lento ahora, sino que también disminuyó su ritmo.

Liam se encoge de hombros.

—Claramente.

—Y... —Liam espera, pero no parece que Theo deje de ser lento y de mirarlo pronto. No puedes ser tan bonito y también inteligente, Liam ya lo sabía.

—Ardillas gigantes también.

—Quiero decir-

—Sí, a él también le gustan los chicos, no te preocupes —Mason estaba literalmente hablando de algo más con Corey y esto confirma todas las sospechas de Liam de que él tiene una sección específica de su cerebro siempre alerta para espiar y captar cada pequeña cosa pasando en la vida de Liam, esperando su tiempo para intervenir. Liam no necesita que Mason haga eso, puede hacerlo bien con su propia supervisión sobre su existencia y está a punto de decirle eso, pero la ola de alivio que viene de su lado le llama la atención. Theo, cierto.

—Oh, eso. Sí. Me gustan ambos —él confirma y Theo asiente imperceptiblemente, la esquina de su boca curvándose un poco.

—Okey. Bien.

Liam no está seguro de cómo se siente sobre el hecho de que Theo estaba ahí todo ansioso ante la idea de que no le gustaran los chicos. Es un poco adorable, pero sobre todo estúpido, porque ¿para qué demonios cree que está sosteniendo su mano cuando ya de todos modos establecieron que apesta al apuñalar y apuntar? Idiota.

— _Sí_ es una cita doble, entonces.

—Cállate, Nolan.

Liam no está seguro de cuándo exactamente su tarde de _pasear y conversar_ se convirtió en una tarde de _vamos a decirle a Theo las anécdotas más vergonzosas de la vida de Liam y luego reírnos de él_ , pero eso es lo que está pasando ahora. Liam no entiende por qué debe ser el momento en que accidentalmente llamó a su profesora ' _mamá_ ' y no el momento en que heroicamente salvó la vida de Brett de los cazadores, se supone que estos son sus amigos, pero todos son increíblemente hostiles, y aún así él no lo odia.

Tal vez sea por lo fuerte que Theo se ríe cada vez y lo sigue mirando mientras hablan, ojos llorosos y mejillas rojas como si pudiera escuchar historias sobre las desgracias de Liam durante todo el día. No está bien, se supone que no debes reírte de las tragedias de otras personas, pero, si realmente necesitas hacerlo, es mejor si al menos te ríes tan bonito, adivina Liam.

Es por la bonita risa que Liam encuentra sus labios moviéndose sin permiso.

—Mason, ¿estás seguro de que no puedes cancelarlo, entonces?

—¿Cancelar qué?

Esa es una buena pregunta.

—La cosa —responde Liam, ganando tiempo. Muy poco tiempo, ya que todos lo miran ahora—. El concierto. Que ustedes tres tienen más tarde. Como, en veinte minutos al otro lado de la ciudad.

—¿Vamos a un concierto? —Nolan suena muy emocionado.

—¿Cancelan el concierto si _ellos_ no van? —Theo suena escéptico en su lugar, porque necesita ser un dolor en su trasero todo el tiempo, sin excepción.

—Sí. Porque ellos... —se arrepiente de su elección de palabras ahora, pero en realidad no las eligió, Theo solo se rió y salieron de la boca de Liam—. Ellos tocan. Ellos son la banda.

—Somos la banda —Nolan ya no suena emocionado.

—No toco. Odio la música —como si Liam necesitara otra prueba de que Corey es un psicópata. ¿Quién demonios odia la música?

—Metal. Corey canta —Liam está muy orgulloso de sí mismo, simplemente manteniendo la calma y evitando cada intento de sabotaje de sus supuestos amigos sin golpearlos como quiere. Esto es adaptabilidad en su máxima expresión—. Canta sobre su odio por la música, es genial, deberías venir a verlos a veces. Pero hoy no, porque no compramos boletos. Entonces no podemos ir. No vas a un concierto sin entradas, simplemente está mal.

Si alguien pudiera simplemente confirmar su historia ahora, Liam lo apreciaría mucho, pero todos siguen mirándolo, porque puedes contar solo contigo mismo en la vida, esta es la dura verdad.

—Entonces sí, tienen que ir solos, solo ellos tres. A menos que Mason decida cancelar el concierto para que puedan quedarse aquí con nosotros, pero no sé si es una buena idea, vendrá mucha gente.

—¿Viene Brett? —pregunta Nolan esperanzado.

—No viene nadie, no hay concierto, han pasado años desde la última vez que toqué mi flauta.

Mason es una de las pocas personas que Liam nunca golpeó en su vida y la necesidad de cambiar eso es fuerte ahora.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo, él siempre se pone inseguro antes de cada concierto —suspira dramáticamente, mirando a Theo—. Solo perdónanos por un segundo.

—Odio la música —oye que Corey repite molesto mientras él saca a Mason del banco en el que estaban sentados.

—Lo harás genial, nadie toca la flauta como tú, Mase —dice en voz alta antes de convertir su voz en un susurro enojado—. Oh, dios mío, ¿no se supone que eres el inteligente? ¡Necesito que desaparezcas con una excusa y que también te lleves a Corey y a Nolan!

—Bueno, sabía que era una excusa, simplemente no quería creerlo. De todas las cosas que podrías haber dicho, fuiste con esta. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado a Corey cantar? Lo amo, pero...

—¡Él puede tomar lecciones o algo! —grita Liam impaciente, porque ese no es el punto—. Y no me importa, está bien, solo necesito estar a solas con Theo.

Mason frunce el ceño.

—Pero tú dijiste-

—Sé lo que dije, pero también dije que necesitas ir a tocar la flauta a un concierto de metal, ¿quién diablos toca la flauta en bandas de metal? ¿Y por qué serías el que tiene el poder de cancelar el concierto si tocas la flauta? Todos sabemos que no tendrías nada de poder si ese fuera el caso, la flauta es tan estúpida, Mase, lo siento, pero es la verdad y odiaba cuando solías tocarla, toda la saliva siempre se atascaba en ella, era asqueroso, solo el peor tipo de personas toca la flauta, ese es quién-

—Liam, el punto.

—El punto es que no necesitas creer o recordar todo lo que digo, porque a veces digo cosas estúpidas.

—Impactante —Liam lo fulmina con la mirada y Mason suspira—. Mira, no es que no lo haga ya, ignorar las estupideces que dices. Es solo que no me sonó estúpido, no querer salir de inmediato e ignorar el apuñalamiento. Parecía increíblemente razonable.

—Eso es porque soy increíble y razonable —reconoce Liam automáticamente—. Pero no me importa ahora, ¿lo has visto? De hecho, te escuchó hablar sobre mí durante veinte minutos sin oler aburrido y. como, ¿ _lo has visto_?

Mason no señala que ya dijo eso y Liam lo aprecia mucho por eso.

—No me importa ser amigos, quiero decir, por supuesto que sí, pero uno de los amigos a los que besas y con los que sales y todo, está bien? Y soy un hombre lobo, puedo saltar todo lo que quiera, de un extremo al otro, así, puff, al diablo la gradualidad.

Liam no necesita la bendición de Mason, es un amigo traidor y tocaba la flauta cuando era más joven, así que ¿a quién le importa lo que piense sobre esto? De todos modos es el primero en salir con un psicópata, pero aún se encuentra mordiéndose las uñas nerviosamente mientras espera que Mason emita su veredicto.

—Quiero decir, como tu mejor amigo, estoy obligado a decirte que esta es una idea terrible y que de hecho intentó matarte hace unas semanas —Mason lo considera eventualmente, pensativo—. Sin embargo, como hombre gay con dos ojos, estoy obligado a decirte que estás loco si esperas.

Y eso es todo lo que Liam necesitaba.

Liam piensa que ahora que Mason está a bordo, manejará su propia salida de una manera menos sospechosa, sin ser demasiado obvio. No lo hace. Vuelven a la banca e inmediatamente agarra a Corey y Nolan sin decir una palabra y luego se va corriendo, llevándolos con él. Liam nunca vio algo tan sospechoso en su vida.

Theo los mira fijamente durante los largos dos minutos que tardan en desaparecer de vista, maldito tráfico, y luego se vuelve hacia Liam. No pregunta nada, pero cada centímetro de su cara sí.

Liam se aclara la garganta, un poco incómodo.

—Surgió algo.

Theo levanta las cejas.

—¿Era el algo tú?

Este es un buen momento para mentir.

—Sí.

Mierda.

Theo parece sorprendido por la honestidad accidental de Liam.

—¿Y por qué los enviaste lejos? —pregunta lentamente.

—Porque... —¿Por qué lo hizo, de nuevo?—. Quería concentrarme en lo nuestro. Lo nuevo en lo que estamos trabajando, ya sabes, lo de la amistad.

Theo debe pensar que también es un hombre lobo ahora porque lo está mirando tanto como si estuviera tratando de escuchar los latidos del corazón de Liam o algo así.

—Lo nuestro.

—La amistad, sí —Liam asiente.

—Así que todavía no estamos saliendo.

—Correcto.

—Incluso si acabas de pedirle a tus otros amigos que te dejen solo conmigo.

—Exactamente.

Theo parece pensativo por un momento y luego se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno. ¿Puedo fingir que creí todo lo que dijiste y preguntarles sobre su concierto la próxima vez que los vea?

—Tienes que —sonríe Liam—. Pide una presentación en vivo también.

Theo se ríe y Liam también, aunque no sea tan divertido.

—Bueno, estoy feliz de que hayan tenido que ir a su concierto imaginario —dice Theo después de un rato, sonriendo. Y mira eso, él puede ser amable después de todo—. Ahora que estamos solos, será mucho más fácil atraerte a un lugar aislado y apuñalarte nuevamente.

Liam no tenía la intención de hacerlo caer del banco con su empujón, pero a veces suceden cosas buenas incluso cuando no lo intentas.

—Creo que le gusto a tu amigo.

Están deambulando perezosamente por las calles sin un destino y, sorprendentemente, Theo no ha sido molesto desde hace bastante tiempo, incluso le mostró a Liam dónde vive y ha sido todo amistoso, por lo que, por supuesto, no podría durar.

Liam suspira, molesto.

—¿Cúal?

—El lindo.

Oh, por el amor de todo.

—El lindo —repite escéptico.

—Sí, Nolan, ¿verdad?

—Y no podías simplemente decir Nolan.

Theo se encoge de hombros, luciendo todo inocente.

—¿Qué? Él es lindo.

—¿Tengo estúpido escrito en mi frente? —pregunta Liam y los ojos de Theo en realidad se lanzan sobre su frente, enojándolo aún más—. Veo a _través_ de ti, sabes. Quieres que reconsidere todo el asunto de no salir al ponerme celoso. Bueno, déjame decirte algo, antes que nada, no soy celoso.

Liam hace una pausa para dejar que eso se entienda. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo debería esperar ahora y le gustaría echar un vistazo a su teléfono para ver la hora y hacer un plan o algo, pero no se rompe el contacto visual cuando estás haciendo un punto, así que no lo hace.

—Y en segundo lugar, Nolan es pequeño y molesto y no se le permite tener una vida sexual, por lo que estaría fuera de los límites de todos modos.

—¿No tiene la misma edad que t-

—Es pequeño e inocente y está fuera de los límites —repite Liam, ignorándolo—. Y no estás interesado en Nolan de todos modos, como, no en absoluto, te dije: puedo olerte y escuchar los latidos de tu corazón y tu respiración y sé exactamente lo que sucede en tu pequeña mente malvada todo el tiempo, eres como un libro abierto.

—¿Oh, sí?

—Sí.

Theo sonríe, presumido.

—¿Qué estoy pensando ahora?

—Estás pensando... —Liam no tiene idea—. Que estás siendo inteligente. Pero no lo estás.

—No, estoy pensando que tus ojos son bonitos.

—Sí, bueno, ya lo dijiste.

Theo se ríe, golpeando su hombro ligeramente.

—¿Estás buscando cumplidos ahora? ¿Quieres uno diferente?

Liam resopla indignado porque nunca buscó cumplidos en su vida.

—Solo digo que si me vas a dar un cumplido, al menos podrías variar un po-

—El resto de ti también es bonito.

—Oh. Bien —Liam se aclara la garganta y siente un calor no deseado que le recorre las mejillas—. El resto de mí, como, por ejemplo... quiero decir, eso fue muy genérico.

A Liam siempre le gustó la precisión.

—Te lo diría, pero siento que esa cantidad de cumplidos sería inapropiada para nuestra _no cita_ —Theo se ve muy feliz con su respuesta, como si hubiera ganado o probado algo. No lo hizo.

—Oh, wow, chantajeando ahora, te daré cumplidos, pero solo si sales conmigo, esto es muy maduro de tu parte, Theo, realmente madur-

—Me haces reír —dice y Liam se congela—. Podría escucharte todo el día, incluso si no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando la mitad del tiempo. Eres feroz y divertido y es estúpido cuánto me gustas cuando nos conocimos hace apenas dos semanas.

A Liam le encantaría señalar que _nos conocimos_ es un eufemismo por la forma dolorosa en que este tipo entró en su vida, y en su estómago, pero se encuentra sin aliento, desconcertado.

—Además, eres ridículamente caliente cuando ruges.

Liam está de acuerdo, siempre pensó eso de sí mismo, ya es hora de que alguien lo note. Sin embargo, todavía no sabe cómo mover los labios para formar algún tipo de respuesta.

—Como, si no fuera por los otros cazadores y la parte de tortura, me habría mojado mis-

—Está bien, eso es... escuché que el clima es realmente agradable en Wyoming hoy —cómo su voz puede sonar tan alta y distante de un rugido caliente ahora está más allá de Liam. Tampoco tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo en Wyoming en este momento.

—¿También haces eso en la cama? ¿Puedes cambiar mientras tienes sexo?

—No hace demasiado frío ni demasiado calor, solo el clima perfecto para la gente de Wyoming hoy —tal vez están teniendo algún tipo de desastre natural y cientos de personas están muriendo. Liam ni siquiera está seguro de dónde está Wyoming exactamente.

—¿Y cómo funciona la cosa curativa? Digamos que te doy un chupetón, ¿simplemente desaparece de inmediato o si me esfuerzo lo suficiente-

—¡Son tan afortunados en Wyoming, desearía estar ahí! —Liam básicamente está gritando ahora—. ¡El clima perfecto!

—¡Está lloviendo en Wyoming, para! —grita Theo y Liam frunce el ceño. Él quiere defender el clima de Wyoming con toda su alma ahora, pero el corazón de Theo no perdió el ritmo. En realidad está lloviendo en Wyoming. Liam se siente tan traicionado en este momento.

—Espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Theo se encoge de hombros.

—Lo revisé antes.

—Lo revisaste.

—Sí. Los teléfonos inteligentes hacen eso.

—Revisaste al azar el clima en Wyoming esta mañana —repite Liam. Debe haber una lógica clara que él no está viendo.

—No solo Wyoming, muchos lugares. Es algo que hago cuando estoy aburrido.

—Revisas el clima en Estados Unidos.

Theo asiente.

—Europa también. Hoy hace sol en la mayor parte de Italia.

—Esto es muy extraño —Liam concluye y luego saca su teléfono—. Apuesto a que hay una tormenta eléctrica en Berlín en este momento.

—Mira, hay un callejón.

Han estado jugando lo que a Liam le gusta llamar ' _adivina el clima por ninguna razón'_ por un tiempo ahora; Theo totalmente está ganando, por cierto, pero también totalmente está haciendo trampa, debe haber mirado y memorizado el clima en cada ciudad del mundo, el raro; cuando Theo se detiene cerca de un pequeño carril oculto.

—¿Y?

Theo sonríe.

—¿Entramos?

—¿Por qué lo haríamos?

—Como un ejercicio de confianza. ¿Confías en mí lo suficiente como para seguirme en un callejón oscuro ahora?

Theo le lanza una última mirada y luego desaparece en el callejón.

Sale dos minutos después.

—Así que no, está bien. Bueno saberlo.

—Quiero decir, yo soy el que ha sido arrastrado inconsciente desde un callejón para despertarse como un prisionero en tu sótano, si puedo superar eso, tú-

Theo todavía se está quejando de la prueba de confianza, lo cual es ridículo porque no deberías intentar pruebas de confianza con alguien que literalmente apuñalaste, o con Liam en general, porque Liam no puede confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en su mejor amigo.

—Mira, no es que realmente piense que intentarás algo malvado otra vez, pero no voy a desafiar al universo de inmediato, haremos el ejercicio de confianza en la segunda c- —Liam se detiene de repente, dándose cuenta de lo que es su lengua traidora iba a decir. ¿Y cómo puede confiar en alguien cuando ni siquiera puede confiar en su lengua, de verdad?

Theo está sonriendo en su manera extraña, como un gato que acaba de comerse un canario.

—¿La segunda qué?

—Tarde —responde Liam de inmediato, silenciosamente felicitándose por sus brillantes reflejos—. Segunda tarde que salimos como amigos.

—De acuerdo —Theo asiente lentamente—. Así que este es la primera... tarde.

—Exactamente.

—Y habrá más tardes —continúa incierto.

—Sí, tardes, días, semanas, meses... el tipo de cosas que tienes en una amistad.

—Por supuesto.

—Y haremos todo tipo de experimentos de confianza, porque los amigos confían los unos en los otros —Liam está mintiendo para hacerlo feliz ahora. No confía en ninguno de sus amigos, comenzando con Mason el de la bocota, el más traidor de todos los traidores, y su novio asesino, y terminando con Scott, quien lo llama solo para mostrar sus abdominales y seducirlo—. Te seguiré en lugares públicos y bien iluminados y me seguirás en un sótano confiando en que no te ataré de nuevo.

—Me encantaría estar atado de nuevo, esta vez desnudo —dice Theo inocentemente y Liam descubre al instante que puedes ahogarse en tu propia saliva—. Podemos hacer eso cuando quieras.

—Entonces —y ahí está de nuevo, la voz ridículamente alta.

—¿Quieres un- —los ojos de Liam se dirigen frenéticamente a la primera tienda que ve a la vista—. ¿Un estuche para tu teléfono?

—¿Qué?

Los ojos de Liam vuelven a correr. También hay un bar.

—Quiero decir, ¿quieres un café o algo?

—Seguro.

Liam se pregunta qué demonios tiene Theo para verse tan divertido ahora.

Cuando salen del bar, donde Theo trató de coquetear con la camarera porque realmente no cree que Liam no sea celoso, aparentemente, el cielo ha comenzado a oscurecerse y las farolas están encendidas.

—Este fue tu plan todo el tiempo, ¿no? —Theo suspira, deteniéndose frente a uno de ellas, llevando una mano a su corazón—. Atraerme a una cita falsa para torturarme con una lámpara aún más grande.

Liam sonríe, culpable.

—Me atrapaste.

Theo sonríe y de repente se ve determinado.

—Hagamos lo de la confianza —dice rápidamente y Liam frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Cerraré los ojos y confiaré en que no uses esta gran lámpara contra mí —explica Theo y luego baja los párpados, aunque no antes de acercarse un poco más a Liam.

—Solo espero aquí, con los ojos cerrados —tararea lentamente, sus labios coloreados por la cálida luz sobre ambos—. Me pregunto qué harás al respecto.

Liam sabe que Theo quiere que lo bese. Liam también sabe que _él_ quiere besarlo.

—Abre tus ojos —susurra acercándose y, cuando Theo lo hace, activa la linterna de su teléfono, sostenida justo frente a sus ojos.

Liam quería besarlo, de verdad, pero quería hacer esto más.

—¡Mierda! —Theo inmediatamente retrocede, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.

—Lo siento, no pude resistirme —Liam se ríe mientras Theo sigue maldiciendo entre dientes y frotándose los ojos.

—¿Realmente te cegué? —pregunta Liam después de un rato de que Theo no se une a sus risitas.

—No, solo acabas de arruinar el momento —murmura haciendo un mohín.

—Estabas parado allí con los ojos cerrados mientras hablabas solo en voz alta —señala Liam—. No hubo un momento.

—Lo estaba _creando_.

—Oh, no me di cuenta, lo siento. Eres malo para crear momentos —Liam se encoge de hombros sin mostrar arrepentimiento.

—¿Oh, sí? Entonces intenta crear uno tú mismo si puedes.

Liam resopla, complaciente porque no podría haber pedido nada más fácil.

—Claro que puedo, creo momentos todo el tiempo, estoy naturalmente bendecido cinematográficamente, como... —Liam aclara su voz, mirando profundamente a Theo, justo a través de su alma con su mejor expresión dramática—. ¿Solo tú y yo?

—¿Qué?

—¡Oh, vamos! —dice Liam irritado. ¿Por qué tiene que lidiar con incompetentes todo el tiempo?—. Se suponía que debías decir "tú y yo contra el mundo", ¡no puedo crear momentos si me saboteas!

—¿Contra quién? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa _cosas,_ ¿de acuerdo? —Liam resopla, impaciente—. Es un _momento_ , lo hacen todo el tiempo en las películas.

—Sí, bueno, ellos también hacen el _oh, tienes algo en el labio, déjame ayudarte_ , y luego se rozan y se tocan —la mano de Theo ahora está muy cerca de la cara de Liam y, mientras habla, siente que su pulgar comienza a rozar lentamente la comisura de su boca—. Y luego el tiempo se detiene y añades una larga mirada ahí, con el largo silencio predecible.

Theo deja de moverse, pero su pulgar todavía toca el labio inferior de Liam y sus ojos son tan grandes y verdes que es ridículo.

—Pero eso no significa que también sea bueno en realidad o que tengamos que hacerlo —concluye Theo, retrayendo su mano.

Liam comienza a respirar de nuevo.

—Sí lo hace —dice, aclarando su voz—. Todo lo que se ve bien en las películas también se ve bien en la realidad, mira.

Se arrodilla y las cejas de Theo se fruncen cuando Liam finge darle algo.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —dice en voz alta para que todos puedan escucharlo.

Theo se ve muy dudoso.

—...¿Sí?

Liam se pone de pie, satisfecho. Punto hecho.

—¿Ves? Todos están aplaudiendo —solo hay una anciana con su perro, pero está aplaudiendo muy fuerte—. Se ve bien.

Theo se encoge de hombros.

—Es falso.

—¡Tu cara es falsa!

—¿Qué? —pregunta Theo perplejo y Liam lo besa.

Cuando era un niño, Liam una vez chocó con una pared, de cara, y Theo no es una pared, pero la dinámica le recuerda un poco a ese momento, sus narices básicamente se aplastan entre sí de una manera que Liam está seguro de que es no es la forma en que se supone que las narices entren en contacto durante los besos, los dientes y su encuentro duro, el sonido de sorpresa que proviene de Theo, sus ojos verdes bien abiertos mientras Liam básicamente lo apuñala con la lengua. Ahora están a mano.

—Y luego, por supuesto, está el _ahora te beso para ganar esta discusión_ —dice Liam cuando se separan, después de unos segundos—. Es un clásico. Comedias, películas románticas y cosas así.

Theo se ve tan asombrado que Liam teme que realmente golpeó una parte vital y lo mató cuando lo apuñaló con la lengua, pero luego vuelve a la vida solo para contradecirlo.

—¿Crees que ganaste la discusión?

—Sí.

—Ni siquiera sabía que estábamos teniendo una discusión.

Liam se encoge de hombros.

—Yo tampoco, pero gané.

Y entonces Theo lo está besando. Se siente un poco menos como aplastar la cara en una pared y sus narices en realidad encuentran la manera de encajar ambas sin luchar esta vez, pero también se siente como un ataque premeditado. Liam lo intenta, pero no puede realmente defenderse, así que simplemente continúa y, antes de siquiera reconocer que está devolviendo el beso, Theo se ha apartado.

—¿Y para qué fue esto? —pregunta Liam, tratando de no detenerse en el aliento pesado de Theo o la forma en que sus labios están hinchados y húmedos.

—Porque se sintió bien —dice y Liam pierde de inmediato su pelea.

—Lo hizo —acepta y luego tiene el labio inferior de Theo entre los suyos y lo está lamiendo lentamente, pidiendo permiso en silencio esta vez porque no puede sobrevivir a otro beso corto cuando decidió que quiere pasar el resto de su vida dentro de la boca de Theo, solo así, incluso si suena espeluznante. Theo parece apreciar el ritmo más tranquilo porque está devolviendo el beso con la misma suavidad y lentitud, y se profundizan más y más, y Liam se pregunta distraídamente, con los ojos cerrados, si la anciana todavía está allí y, si lo está, por qué demonios dejó de aplaudir justo en la mejor parte.

Gime un poco cuando Theo se aleja, sonriendo.

—¿Todavía no es una cita?

Esta no es una buena razón para dejar de besarse.

—Sí, no es una cita —murmura antes de colocar otro beso en los labios de Theo. Cuando trata de profundizar, Theo mueve la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, riéndose de él.

—Entonces quizás deberías dejar de besarme —se burla, pero su sonrisa no le da tanta credibilidad a su sugerencia.

—Ahora, ¿por qué haría eso? —Liam sonríe contra su boca y esta vez los labios de Theo se separan sin resistencia, dejándolo encontrar su cálida lengua. Liam siente un poco como que va a caer muerto al suelo y por eso agarra su cabello, porque tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para desmayarse cuando no esté en medio del mejor beso de su vida.

—Creo que estamos casi al final de la película —reflexiona Liam mientras se deja caer en un banco cerca de su farola, no está seguro de cómo se siente sobre el hecho de que ahora tienen una farola que es _suya_. Theo se sienta a su lado y Liam comienza a pensar en una forma de hacerlo, como tal vez el clásico ' _estoy estirando y ahora mi brazo está sobre tu hombro, ups, podría dejarlo ahí'_ , pero Theo ya lo está abrazando antes de que siquiera pueda mover un músculo—. Lo que significa que es hora de una línea cursi antes de los créditos.

Theo se ríe, revolviendo su cabello.

—Tú haz eso.

—Sabes —Liam se inclina al tacto, observando cuánto más hermoso se ve Theo cuando sonríe así. Cuando le sonríe—. Fue mi día de suerte después de todo.

—¿Dónde diablos estás mirando, Liam?

—A la cámara, así es como lo haces.

— _Oh, por el amor de todo_.


End file.
